Código 143
by Saeko V10
Summary: De todos los libros que hay en la biblioteca del gremio, de todos los que te pudo haber prestado Levy-chan -que dudo mucho que alguna vez te hubieras animado a pedirle alguno- es más, de todos los libros que pudimos haber encontrado en alguna de nuestras misiones... ¿y tenías que interesarte justamente por "ese"?... pasen y lean, historia NaLu con toques de otras parejas.
1. Recompensa

_Hola, y bienvenidos sean todos a esta nueva historia._

_Sin duda alguna, Fairy Tail se ha convertido en uno de mis animes preferidos, no solo por la trama creada por el gran Hiro Mashima, si no por todo lo que hay detrás de las peleas, en efecto, me refiero a sus parejas que aun no son canon, pero que serán... pronto... espero..._

_Bueno, esta es la primera historia oficial en la que utilizo el anime Fairy tail para escribir (Crossing Worlds implica a varios animes, asi que esta sería la primera unicamente para Fairy Tail) y mi primer Fanfic NaLu, a ver como nos va... ¡que haya suerte!_

**_Nota:_**_ Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra del Hiro Mashima... ¡ya la hazlo canon hombre!_

_-_Narración-

-_Pensamientos-_

_-_**Diálogos-**

* * *

CAPITULO I

**RECOMPENSA**

_Lucy POV_

De todos los libros que hay en la biblioteca del gremio, de todos los que te pudo haber prestado Levy-chan -que dudo mucho que alguna vez te hubieras animado a pedirle alguno- es más, de todos los libros que pudimos haber encontrado en alguna de nuestras misiones... ¿y tenías que interesarte justamente por "ese"?

_Fin POV_

Era tarde, la mayoría de los comerciantes de la ciudad empezaban a levantar sus puestos para dirigirse a sus casas, mientras que otros comenzaban a abrir sus locales, la mayoría de estos bares y posadas nocturnas.

Las personas recorrían aún las calles de aquel pintoresco pueblo iluminado por los candiles artificiales en las banquetas; muchas de estas eran familias, otros más amigos, parejas e incluso algunos cuantos en busca de ayuda para solucionar sus problemas, esta era una de las tantas razones por las que Magnolia en especial era de las ciudades más visitadas en Fiore.

El hecho de contar con uno de los gremios más poderosos del reino la convertía en un atractivo no solo para los turistas, si no para aquellos necesitados de la ayuda de alguno de los tantos magos reconocidos del lugar.

En efecto, Fairy Tail era de los gremios más famosos y poderosos -dejando a un lado lo ruidosos y destructivos que llegaban a ser- y gran parte de ese poder recaía en los profundos lazos de amistad que forjaban cada uno de sus miembros, a tal grado de convertirlos en una gran familia.

También habían ciertas excepciones en las que esos lazos evolucionaban hasta convertirse en algo más fuerte, tal era el caso de Bisca y Alzack, incluso ya estaban casados y tenían una tierna hija juntos... sin embargo... todavía había uno que otro despistado que no se daba cuenta de tales sentimientos, ni siquiera por que se los gritarán a la cara a cada rato -no voy a decir nombres porque luego Gray se enoja- otros que eran bastante rejegos como para aceptarlos -tipo Gajeel- y otros más que todavía eran lo suficientemente ingenuos como para distinguir entre amor y amistad.

El caso, aquella tarde había sido bastante ajetreada para cierto grupo de magos que habían salido dos días antes del gremio a capturar a un ladrón de trenes, luego de todo ese tiempo por fin el famoso asaltante se había dignado a aparecer en la estación y después de una batalla un tanto difícil finalmente lo habían logrado derrotado.

Al final, aquel que los contrato había decidido que además de la recompensa prometida les daría a cada uno de los magos y gato volador azul, uno de los libros de su biblioteca personal -aun cuando habían acabado con la mitad de la estación para lograr su cometido-

Para la chica la decisión fue fácil, hace mucho que deseaba leer la nueva novela de su escritora preferida y era una suerte que aquel sujeto tuviera varios ejemplares de la misma. Para el gato había sido aún más sencillo, tan solo con ver en la portada el dibujo de un salmón había quedado más que encantado.

-_Creo que ya me lo esperaba_ \- pensó la maga celestial con una sonrisa ligera al ver a su amigo exceed abrazando el libro.

El problema estaba con el último de los jóvenes, luego de 20 minutos de estar viendo los estantes no había decidido con que texto quedarse, tal vez si hubiese alguno acerca de dragones...

-**¡Natsu, se está haciendo tarde!** \- reclamo la rubia, ya le urgía llegar a su casa a descansar, así que estaba un poco desesperada -**elige uno y ya vámonos.**

-**Es que ninguno me interesa** \- respondió el Dragon Slayer con un tono infantil.

-**Entonces déjalo y ven de una vez.**

-**Natsu, yo también estoy cansado y tengo hambre** \- agrego el mínimo azul aun abrazando su libro -**¡apúrate o me voy a comer esta cosa!**

-**¡Perdón, perdón Lucy, Happy!, voy enseguida** \- contesto el pelirrosa con su clásica sonrisa despreocupada -_pero, de verdad ninguno me interesa._

-**Hijo** \- llamo a su lado el hombre que los contrato -**¿qué pasa, porque no tomas uno?**

-**¡Anciano!, es que no veo ninguno que me guste, todos se ven muy aburridos.**

-**¡Natsu!**

-**¡Ya voy Lucy!**

-**Ya veo, entonces, ¿dejarías que te recomiende uno?** \- pegunto el hombre, volteando a ver disimuladamente a la rubia, quien para entonces ya estaba en la entrada del lugar.

-**Supongo.**

El anciano tomo uno de los bancos que había para alcanzar de la parte más alta de una repisa un pequeño libro de color azul fuerte con un símbolo un poco raro en la portada y letras pintadas en oro, se veía un tanto desgastado.

-**Este es un libro que alguna vez me ayudo a conseguir algo que realmente quería** \- hablo de vuelta con nostalgia mientras extendía el texto hacia el mago -**espero que te ayude a ti ahora, hijo.**

-**¿Como que algo que quería?** \- pregunto este confundido, el anciano solo le sonrío al mismo tiempo que la rubia le hablaba casi en tono histérico.

-**¡Natsu, si no vienes nos vamos sin ti!**

-**Aye!**

-**Ok, ok, ya voy** \- el solo tomo el libro entre sus manos y salió corriendo junto a sus compañeros -**¡gracias por el regalo, anciano!**

-**De nada... por cierto** \- antes de marcharse, Natsu volteo a ver nuevamente al hombre -**tienes una amiga muy bella.**

-**Eso creo.**

El viaje de vuelta a Magnolia fue tremendo, el pobre mago de fuego pasó todo el recorrido tendido en la ventanilla del carruaje casi vomitando por el mareo, mientras Happy y Lucy trataban de calmarlo por todos los medios posibles.

-**¿Por qué Wendy no vino con nosotros?** \- pregunto el caza dragones entre su malestar.

-**No había nada que hacer, ella se fue a otra misión con Juvia y Erza** \- le contesto la maga estelar sobándole la espalda.

-**Aguanta Natsu, ya casi llegamos** \- hablo el gatito haciendo lo mismo que su amiga.

Paso poco y el trio de magos llego por fin al gremio, dentro era como siempre, aunque esta vez estaba más calmado que de costumbre, en parte porque la mayoría de sus miembros habían salido a diferentes encomiendas, además de que ya era bastante tarde y muchos ya se habían ido a sus casas.

La única pelea que había por ahí era la de Gray contra Gajeel, por quien sabe qué cosa, a pesar de que Levy trataba como fuera de detener al Dragon Slayer de Acero.

-**¡Levy-chan!**

-**¡Lu-chan!** \- al instante las dos amigas se acercaron para saludarse luego de un tiempo.

-**¿Y ahora que paso?** \- pregunto la rubia viendo como los tres chicos se pelea... espera, ¿cuándo se metió Natsu ahí?

-**Lo mismo de siempre.**

-**¿Por nada?**

-**Exactamente** \- ambas prefirieron dejar al trío de tres a un lado y mejor seguir con su reencuentro.

Al poco rato también se habían unido a su conversación Erza, Wendy y Juvia luego de que regresarán de su misión, y de que la maga de agua saludara efusivamente al stripper del gremio.

Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que las chicas tuvieron un rato libre para ellas, más tiempo había transcurrido para Juvia y la maga de re-equipo desde que estuvieron a lado de lo que más amaban, Gray y el pastel de fresas de Mirajane, así que no desaprovecharían esa oportunidad de reencontrase con sus grandes amores... bueno solo Erza, el mago de hielo seguía en su pelea contra Gajeel y el "cabeza de flama" de Natsu.

Levy había quedado fascinada con la nueva adquisición de su amiga, aquel libro era difícil de conseguir por la fama que tenía, así que era prácticamente un milagro que en una de sus misiones lo hubiese conseguido -ya estaba pactado el préstamo cuando lo terminará-

Happy no dejaba de ver las páginas de la enciclopedia de peces que escogió, por alguna razón a Charles le daba algo de terror ver al exceed azul babear por las imágenes de aquellos peces.

Natsu en cambio ni siquiera había abierto su regalo ni por error, seguía entre sus cosas, después de todo era un presente de un cliente, solo le hacía falta saber qué hacer con él.

-_Quizá lo lea mañana_ \- pensó justo antes de dormirse… por cierto la pelea había terminado con una Erza enfurecida encima de los tres revoltosos, como siempre.

Así lo hizo el Dragon Slayer, a la mañana siguiente comenzó con su lectura... bueno, a la mañana siguiente más tres meses en los que se había olvidado del libro.

Qué bueno que la maga estelar se lo había recordado aquel día, creo que también fue desde entonces que ese libro se convertiría en su favorito.

* * *

_Espero en verdad que la historia les agrade, tratare que sea un tanto extensa._

_Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, recuerden dejar sus reviwes (comentarios, criticas, opiniones, sugerencias, dudas, de todo), nos vemos a la otra._

_Stay Cool!_


	2. Como Descifrar Códigos

_¡Bienvenidos de vuelta!_

_Como siempre espero y el capitulo sea de su agrado... y si se preguntan por que volvi a subir el primer cap pues... soy algo quisquilloso y no me había dado cuenta de que le faltaba el título -así o más quisquilloso XD-_

_Bueno, ojala les guste._

**_Nota:_**_ Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Hiro Mashima... a ver con que nos sale después nuestro buen amigo troll XD_

_-_Narración-

-_Pensamientos-_

_-_**Diálogos-**

* * *

CAPITULO II

**COMO DESCIFRAR CÓDIGOS**

_Natsu POV_

¿Y de quien crees que fue la culpa, Luce?, ni siquiera me acordaba que tenía esa cosa conmigo, de no ser por ti ese libro seguiría por ahí arrumbado en mi casa -quizá lo hubiera usado para arreglar la mesa del comedor- si no me lo hubieras recordado aquel día no habríamos pasado por nada de esto, Lucy...

_Fin POV_

-**Ya te dije que si lo leí** \- decía Natsu, apartando un poco el enorme trozo de carne que sostenía en su mano.

-**¿De verdad?, entonces dime, ¿de qué trataba?** \- pregunto una perspicaz rubia, sentándose al lado del Dragon Slayer y apoyando su barbilla sobre sus manos.

-**No me acuerdo, ¡buen provecho!**

-**¡Tú eres el único que está comiendo!** \- reclamó efusivamente, el pelirrosa seguía mordiendo la pieza de carne intentando ignorarla -**estoy segura que ni siquiera has tocado el libro desde que te lo dieron.**

-**¡Claro que lo he hecho!**

-**¿A si, y de qué color era?**

-**No me acuerdo, ¡buen provecho!**

-**¡Deja de repetir eso!** \- esta vez estaba un poco molesta con el mago de fuego, era la cuarta vez en el día que le decía esa frase -**mira, ya pasaron tres meses desde que el señor de la estación nos dio esos regalos, Happy ya terminó el suyo hace tiempo y yo también ya voy a acabar el mío, solo tu andas de ocioso y ni siquiera has comenzado.**

-**Lo siento, es que no he tenido tiempo entre misión y misión en estos meses** \- se defendió el pelirrosa, para entonces ya se había acabado lo que tenía en su mano.

-**Esa no es excusa, nosotros también hemos estado bastante ocupados** \- su mirada se suavizo un poco al verlo rascar su nuca y desviar la vista de ella -**sería grosero que siguieras ignorándolo, después de todo fue un obsequio de uno de nuestros clientes.**

-**De acuerdo** \- respondió aún sin verla -**te prometo que lo leeré en estos días.**

-**Vale** \- disimuladamente volteo, su sonrisa era una de las tantas cosas que le encantaban de ella, pero a decir verdad había ocasiones en las que sentía cierto temor al verla así, quizá porque... -**pero, por si las dudas.**

-**¿Ahora qué?** \- lo que le murmuró al oído lo dejo horrorizado, sabía que esa sonrisa significaba algo, además su teoría era cierta: la perversidad de Mirajane era contagiosa.

-**Si para la otra semana no me cuentas de que trato tu libro le diré a Erza que tú te comiste la última rebanada de su pastel hace un mes.**

Solo recordar el enojo monumental de Titania ese día, y los destrozos que causó al gremio al ver vacía la nevera -que gracias a Lissana y el regalo que había comprado para la misma Erza, se pudo evitar la muerte de todos- lo hizo estremecerse del miedo.

-**¡Natsu!, Erza te llama, dice que...** \- ni siquiera volteo a ver al gatito azul volador, en menos de un segundo salió corriendo de Fairy Tail.

-**¡FUE GRAY, LO JURO!**

-**¿¡QUE COSA HIZO GRAY!?** \- le gritó Happy un poco espantado por la reacción de su amigo, Lucy solo lo veía sorprendida al igual que el resto del gremio.

-**Huye y culpa a otro, ¡qué hombre!**

-**Lucy, ¿qué le paso a Natsu?** \- preguntó el exceed algo preocupado por su amigo.

-**Digamos que tenía algunos pendientes que atender.**

-**Ya que, creo que mejor comeré mi desayuno** \- dijo sacando de su "mochilita" un pequeño pescado.

-**Espérate, ¿qué es lo que Erza quería de Natsu?** \- el gatito quedo en silencio unos segundos.

-**¡Mmm!... no me acuerdo, ¡buen provecho!**

-**¡Ya basta de eso!** \- murmuro la maga espiritual entre algunos sollozos.

Al poco rato el Dragon Slayer llegó a su casa en medio del bosque, "definitivamente la perversión de Mira-san es contagiosa", se repetía mientras buscaba entre el tiradero -no tan terrible como lo era antes de la ayuda de cierta rubia- de su cuarto el famoso libro, por suerte no era para nada malagradecido con los recuerdos de sus clientes, así que pudo encontrarlo rápido.

Era uno de esos días en los que por alguna razón no había mucha actividad en el gremio, solo algunos trabajos menores en los pueblos cercanos y la mayoría ya estaban ocupados, por lo que ahora él tenía el tiempo suficiente para comenzar con su lectura.

Se acomodó lo más que pudo en su hamaca, si iba a aburrirse al menos tendría un buen logar donde dormir.

-**A ver entonces** \- dijo para sí mismo, aún con cara de molestia -**esta cosa se llama "Guía Rápida para Resolver Códigos"... ¡mmm!**

Viendo las letras doradas de la portada y el extraño símbolo debajo de las mismas, así como las condiciones del librito de inmediato se le vino un nombre a la mente.

-**¡Ya se!, mejor se lo regalaré a Levy y le diré que luego me cuente de que trata** \- era una buena idea a su parecer, después de todo la maga de Solid Script era una experta y gran fanática de este tipo de lectura... sin embargo -**pero... ella es amiga de Lucy, seguramente le contará si lo hago.**

Para entonces el poco ánimo que había sacado se le vino abajo, tenía que leer el condenado libro si no quería sufrir una muerte dolorosa a manos de la "Reina Hada".

-**Ya que, voy a tener que hacerlo yo mismo... por cierto** \- dijo viendo detenidamente el texto con un poco de curiosidad -**no tiene el nombre de quien lo escribió, que raro.**

Por suerte para él no era una lectura demasiado larga, además de que casi todas las páginas tenían dibujos que ocupaban la mayoría de la hoja, y a pesar de que no era muy dado a leer siempre, aquel librito le había parecido interesante al final de cuentas.

Le tomo solo unos días casi acabar con el dichoso texto, incluso se lo había llevado a una misión exprés que le surgió a la tarde siguiente, claro, en el tren estaba más ocupado en no vomitar que en seguir con su encomienda.

Paso solo un poco más hasta que por fin llegó a la última parte, decir que estaba emocionado era poco, más bien "estaba encendido".

-**En cada uno de los capítulos de este libro hemos visto cómo es posible encontrar el significado de la mayoría de los códigos** \- leía mientras comía algo dentro del gremio -**a partir de ahora usted podrá resolver pequeños acertijos que impliquen la utilización de los mismos... vaya, hasta que acabe** -suspiró aliviado.

-**¡Qué bien, Natsu!** \- le felicitó Happy mordisqueando su comida -**vas a poder seguir con vida... hasta que se te ocurra volver a robar el pastel de Erza.**

-**Ni loco** \- nada más imaginarse a la maga de re-equipo le hacía sentirse intranquilo -**pero por si las dudas voy a decirle a Lucy que ya acabe antes que se le ocurra contarle.**

-**¿Y ya descubriste quien lo escribió?**

-**Todavía no** \- respondió cruzándose de brazos -**el tipo que lo hizo se le olvido escribir su nombre, la única pista que tengo es una nota en la última página.**

-**¿Y qué dice?** \- volvió a preguntar el exceed azul, se veía curioso, de inmediato su amigo se dirigió a tal hoja.

-**"Con todo el cariño para la mejor investigadora de Fiore y de cualquier otro reino, 143"**

-**Que nombre tan feo tenía esa investigadora, "143".**

-**No creo que sea un nombre, Happy.**

-**¿Entonces qué significa?**

-**No tengo idea** \- volvió a decir el caza dragones poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza -**había un capítulo que trataba de códigos numéricos, pero no he encontrado nada que me dé la respuesta.**

-**¿Por qué no le preguntas a Levy?, ella sabe mucho de escritura antigua y de códigos.**

-**¡Buena idea!... pero, ella se fue con Jet y Droy desde ayer, y no sé cuándo vaya a regresar**

-**Cierto.**

-**No hay de otra** \- se levantó de la mesa donde estaba, metiendo el libro entre uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo -**tendré que preguntarle directamente a Lucy.**

La maga estelar estaba a unas cuantas mesas de distancia, estaba sola leyendo su libro, venía vestida con una blusa sin mangas color negro dejando ver su espalda gracias al escote de la misma, falda blanca corta, botas altas color café, una manga en su brazo izquierdo igualmente negra y una coleta de lado que ataba su largo cabello rubio con un moño azul obscuro -por supuesto sus llaves y su látigo en su cinturón-, todo adornado por la marca del gremio en rosa en su mano derecha, su sonrisa inocente y esos brillantes ojos color chocolate.

¡Por Mavis!, qué bueno que Levy había tomado aquel trabajo el día anterior.

* * *

_Ya casi, ya casi... esperense solo otra semana..._

**_Gabe_**_** Logan**: Primero que nada gracias por tu comentario y segundo... ¡acabas de darme una muy buena idea!, si bien llevo poco viendo el anime y no sigo el manga, he visto algunos fragmentos de la Misión de 100 Años, te aseguro que vas a ver escenas de esas por aqui, espero que te guste la historia..._

_Como se darán cuenta hoy no hay nuevo capitulo de Crossing Worlds: Episodio Cero... una disculpa, mi cerebro tiene un bug mental con esa historia, la otra semana seguro ya habrá algo nuevo -o en estos días, tal vez-_

_Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, recuerden dejar sus reviwes (comentarios, criticas, opiniones, sugerencias, dudas, de todo), nos vemos a la otra._

_Stay Cool!_


	3. Significado

_Hola y bienvenidos de vuelta._

_Ni modo, no pude subir este capitulo cuando queria... hubiera estado bueno subirlo el mismo día en el que se celebraba el NaLu Day, pero ya que..._

_Espero y les guste este episodio... y a ver si alguno se va dando cuenta -si no es que ya- de donde saque la idea para hacer esta historia._

**_Nota:_**_ Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Hiro Mashima... ojala adapten al anime 100YQ y que por fin ¡LO HAGAS CANON!_

_-_Narración-

-_Pensamientos-_

_-_**Diálogos-**

* * *

CAPITULO III

**SIGNIFICADO**

_Lucy POV_

De todas maneras, si tenías una duda como esa podrías haberle preguntado a Levy-chan... no espera, ella estaba en una misión... bueno, podrías haber ido con Mira-san, con Erza, con Kana, ¡con Juvia, yo que sé!... y de todas ellas tenías que venir a preguntarme a mí, así que no me reclames y mejor dime: ¿por qué no fuiste a preguntarle a ninguna otra?

_Fin POV_

Desde aquel día la pareja de magos no habían salido nuevamente a ninguna encomienda juntos, y si lo hacían normalmente era en compañía de alguno de sus amigos, ya fuera Wendy o Erza, incluso una vez para no estar solos se habían juntado con Laxus y el resto del Raijinshu, con todo y que eso significará menor bonificación de la recompensa para cada uno.

Incluso en el gremio era menos común verlos juntos comiendo o simplemente hablando, y de inmediato los demás miembros se dieron cuenta de tal cosa, ¿qué había pasado para que un par de amigos tan buenos como Natsu y Lucy ahora ni siquiera se dirigieran la palabra?, pues, si retrocedemos unos cuantos días...

_Hace dos semanas..._

Eran solo unas cuantas mesas de distancia, la maga estelar estaba leyendo lo que restaba de su novela -y por lo visto era una parte interesante porque apenas había probado su comida- lo único que tenía que hacer era ir a donde estaba ella y preguntárselo directamente, después de todo, ¿que podría salir mal si lo hacía?

-_¡Wow, esa no me la esperaba!_ \- pensó la rubia sonriendo y dándole una mordida al pan que había ordenado -_es la mejor novela que he leído, ¡te luciste de nuevo, Elena-san!_

-_¡Mmm!, se ve bastante metida en lo que está leyendo_ \- se dijo a sí mismo el Dragon Slayer, deteniéndose para ver a su mejor amiga con aquella expresión en el rostro -_mejor le pregunto después, ahorita está ocupada... pero qué tal si se tarda mucho en terminar y le cuenta todo a Erza, ¡mejor le pregunto de una vez!_

No lo decía mucho, más bien nunca lo hacía, pero a él le encantaba de entre todas las cosas ver aquella tierna sonrisa, aquellos brillantes y grandes ojos color chocolate, además le fascinaba el olor que tenía -el mejor que había percibido en toda su vida según el-, si alguno tratase de borrar esa sonrisa o le provocase el llanto a aquellos preciosos ojos se las tendría que ver con el directamente.

-**¡Oi Lucy!, una duda** \- para entonces ya estaba al lado de la maga estelar, ella dejo por un segundo su lectura y lo volteo a ver -no muy contenta por cierto-

-**¿Que sucede?** \- a pesar de sentirse algo incomoda sabía que no podía reaccionar de mala manera, y menos con el pelirrosa -_¡sea lo que sea apúrate, estoy en la mejor parte, Natsu!_ \- pensó luego haciendo un puchero.

-**¿Que significa "143"?** \- ¿solo eso?, dijo para sí misma la rubia observando como el mago de fuego se le había quedado viendo con una mirada curiosa... desde entonces esos dos pasaban menos tiempo juntos...

-**¡Te Amo!**

-**¿¡Ha!?** \- apenas esas palabras salieron de la boca de su compañera sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, no era como cuando peleaba por sus amigos o cuando despertaba su verdadero poder para derrotar a sus rivales, ni siquiera era como las veces en las que había estado en situaciones "comprometedoras" con la misma rubia, era como... era como...

¡Como fuera!, fue tanta su emoción que no midió lo que decía... en definitiva, esos dos habían puesto algo de distancia entre ellos desde entonces...

-**¡Yo también te amo, Lucy!**

Ni el cabello escarlata de Erza se comparaba con la cara que tenían esos dos, los latidos de la maga de espíritus también se habían acelerado, ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo hace un segundo?, incluso eso se le había olvidado al oír la declaración tan inesperada del caza dragones de fuego.

-**¿Eh?... ¿¡EEEEEEEEEH!?**

-**¡Ah, n-no era lo que quería decir... digo, tú lo dijiste primero!**

**-¡Porque tú me preguntaste que significaba...! **\- Lucy estaba alterada, más bien avergonzada y confundida, Natsu estaba igual solo que mucho más nervioso, para entonces varios miembros del gremio ya los tenían en la mira, por lo cual aun con todo lo que había pasado la maga celestial lo tomo por el cuello y lo acerco a el -**¿nadie te escucho cierto?**

-**A mí no, pero a ti si porque gritaste** \- contesto aun sonrojado.

-**¿¡Y que esperabas que hiciera si me** \- quizá eran los nervios pero esta chica no era nada discreta -**si me dijiste... eso así como así!?**

-¡**Pero tú me lo dijiste primero!** \- intento defenderse el pelirrosa, tal vez no era la mejor idea que estuvieran tan juntos murmurándose, primero porque eso los hacía sentirse más nerviosos y segundo porque los hacia ver más sospechosos.

-**¡Solo trataba de responder tu pregunta!**

-**¿Entonces no era cierto que tú me...? **\- muy buena pregunta, si ya se había calmado un poco, con esa nueva duda Lucy había enrojecido de nuevo, fue una suerte para ella que Happy llegase en ese momento a romper el ambiente.

-**¡Natsu!, ¿qué pasa, ya sabes lo que significan esos números?**

-**¿Qué... números... cuáles?**

-**Los del mensaje del libro, el "143"** \- le contesto el gatito azul -**¿que se te olvido tan pronto?**

-**¡Ah!, no, no, si me acuerdo** \- buscando una solución lo único que vino a su mente fue voltear a ver a la rubia -**ya se lo pregunte a Lucy pero...**

-_¡Cobarde!_ \- pensó está nerviosa y enojada -**¡no sé qué significa, de verdad, enserio!**

-**¡Si, eso, ella no sabía!** \- siguió el juego el Dragon Slayer -**¡mejor le pregunto a Levy cuando regrese!**

-**¡Si, si, mejor!** \- el pequeño exceed los veía curioso, al par solo les quedo fingir una risa para intentar distraerlo.

-**Bueno, ¿pero que estaban haciendo hace un momen...?**

-**¡GRAY, AHI ESTAS, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!**

-**¿¡Ahora que te hizo Gray!?** \- nuevamente el pelirrosa salió disparado del gremio y otra vez el gatito azul se quedó espantado por su reacción.

-_¿¡Que no tienes alguien más a quien culpar!?_ \- dijo para sí Lucy, todavía tratando de salir del shock.

-**Lucy, ¿qué le paso a Natsu?**

-**¡Eh... n-no se!, tenía algo que hacer creo... este...** \- para escudarse un poco tomo de nueva cuenta su libro y prácticamente se lo pego a la cara -**¡oh si, esta parte es interesante, muy interesante!, creo que la leeré toda hasta terminar.**

-**Entonces iré a ver si esos dos se van a pelear o que.**

-**¡Si, si, adiós, nos vemos!** \- contesto la maga estelar viendo como el exceed se iba volando tras su amigo, luego de eso pasaron unos cuantos minutos más, aunque ella tratase de concentrase en su lectura cada que recordaba la expresión de Natsu sentía como nuevamente su rostro se encendía -_¡Aaaaah, pero que rayos paso aquí!_

Happy aún tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que había pasado hasta hace unos momentos en el gremio, el escuchó perfectamente como Lucy había gritado de la nada y el cómo jaló a Natsu hacia ella para hablarle de algo. Además de eso le parecía extraña la reacción de ambos cuando se les acercó, sus dudas crecieron más cuando encontró al Dragon Slayer parado en el puente hacia su casa viendo el reflejo del agua con una rara expresión en el rostro.

-_¿Que no había ido a pelear con Gray?_ \- se preguntó acercándose lentamente a el -**¡hey Natsu!**

-**¿Happy, que pasa?** \- respondió sorprendido el caza dragones.

-**Lo mismo pregunto, yo pensé que estarías peleando con Gray justo ahora, ya que saliste corriendo detrás de él.**

-**¡Ah sí!, creo que ese cabeza de hielo se escapó, así que mejor vine aquí a relajarme un poco** \- el mago de fuego estaba algo pensativo, el exceed de inmediato sintió un poco de preocupación por el, sin embargo pensó que sería mejor dejarlo ser por ahora y preguntarle después que pasaba.

-**Ya veo... por cierto, ¿le dijiste a Lucy que ya terminaste el libro?**

-**Lo olvide** – murmuro luego de unos segundos en silencio dejando ver una ligera sonrisa -**supongo que se lo diré después.**

-**¿Natsu?**

-**No es nada... ¡vamos, Happy!**

-**Aye!**

El caso, ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar bien el sueño esa misma noche, cada que cerraban los ojos se les venía a la mente el recuerdo de aquel momento, de la cara toda roja del otro e incluso trataban de imaginarse la expresión que había puesto cada uno, en fin, había sido una larga noche para el par.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas los magos se vieron por un segundo en la entrada de Fairy Tail tomaron rumbos separados, querían aclarar lo sucedido el día anterior, pero por alguna razón no habían siquiera cruzado palabra, quizá porque aún sentían cierta incomodidad al estar cerca, o tal vez porque no querían causarle molestias al otro, por lo que fuera, desde entonces esos dos se habían vuelto más distantes.

* * *

Nuevamente, ojala que les haya gustado el cap y que sigan apoyando a esta historia.

Saludos a todos los lectores y personas que se pasean por este raro y peculiar mundo del FanFiction.

Gracias si llegaste hasta aqui, puedes tu review si gustas (dudas, opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, critica... de todo) y nos vemos a la otra...

Just NaLu!


	4. La Misión más Importante

_¡Hola de nuevo a todos!_

_Primero que nada... ¡LO LOGRE!, crei que no iba a poder sacar el cap para hoy pero al final lo hice... me he sentido un poco mal asi que estaba en riesgo que continuará hoy con la historia (maldita muela del juicio :( )_

_Bueno, hasta ahora el cap más largo de todos, espero que lo disfruten... pronto seguiré con CW: Episodio Cero... esperenme unos días más_

**_Nota:_**_ Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Hiro Mashima... increible que hayas dicho que te gusta el NaLu y que solo nos este TROLLEANDO..._

_-_Narración-

-_Pensamientos-_

_-_**Diálogos-**

* * *

CAPITULO IV

**LA MISIÓN MÁS IMPORTANTE**

_Natsu POV_

¿Qué porque te lo pregunte?... ¡mmm, yo que sé!, creo que ese día fuiste la primera a la que vi entrando al gremio, o por que estabas más cerca de Happy y mío... quizá por que fuiste lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando me desperté, todo por culpa de ese libro que me regalo me obligaste a leer, o tal vez... porque ninguna otra hubiera sido tan sincera como tu...

_Fin POV_

Total, que desde esas fechas era difícil ver a ese par tan cercanos como solían serlo, no era que ellos no quisieran volver a hacer cosas juntos otra vez, como ir a misiones, pescar, desayunar, hablar al menos, pero había algo que los hacía alejarse cada que trataban de estar cerca.

Vaya, incluso el Dragon Slayer había dejado de meterse en la habitación de la rubia, quizá Lucy se sentía feliz de poder despertar todas las mañanas sobre su cama y no en el suelo o con la sensación de estarse quemando por la respiración del pelirrosa pegada a ella, pero a la vez sentía cierta incomodidad por verse sola -salvo por las veces en las que Happy se metía a su casa-

Esto empezó a llamar fuertemente la atención de los demás miembros del gremio, pero en especial provocaba la preocupación de sus más cercanos amigos, una de ellas, cierta maga de cabellera escarlata decidió un día hablar seriamente con el par, luego de que una misión casi fallará a causa de la falta de comunicación entre ellos.

La pobre usuaria de espíritus se encontraba en uno de los asientos de la barra con la mirada baja, Natsu permanecía igual, mientras recibían el regaño de Titania.

-**No entiendo que es lo que pasa con ambos** \- decía yendo de un lado para otro con los brazos cruzados -**ustedes solos funcionaban tan bien como un equipo y ahora le están causando problemas a los demás.**

-**¡Lo siento!** \- contesto la maga estelar en tono depresivo.

-**Primero lo que paso en Liddan con aquellos ladrones, luego el desastre que causaron deteniendo a aquel monstruo en el pueblo de a lado y ahora esto.**

-**¡Lo siento!**

-**¿Sabían que Juvia salió con algunas heridas por el error que provocaron en la última misión?**

-**¡Lo siento, de verdad!**

-**¡Lucy!, ¿qué demonios está pasando con ustedes?** \- agrego la pelirroja tomando por los hombros a la chica quien ahora tenía unas cuantas gotas en sus ojos amenazando por salir.

-**¡Espera Erza!** \- trato de detenerla el usuario de fuego, ganándose una mirada acusatoria de la misma -**lo que paso fue solo culpa mía, Lucy no tuvo nada que ver...**

-**No... Tiene razón** \- agrego la maga celestial con una voz quebrada -**es mi culpa... si hubiera estado más concentrada Juvia no...**

-**Detente, ya dije que es mi culpa** \- replico Natsu bastante serio -**si yo hubiese actuado más rápido para detener el ataque de aquel infeliz...**

-**¡Pero debí haberte avisado que ese tipo aún estaba consciente!**

-**¡No era tu responsabilidad, yo debí haber adivinado que nos estaba tendiendo una trampa!**

-**¡Aun así...!**

-**¡Ya basta!** \- ambos se habían encarado tratando de adjudicarse cada uno la culpa -**los dos deben asumir su responsabilidad pero no de esta forma...**

Cierto, no era culpa de solo uno, luego de que el grupo compuesto por Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray y Juvia vencieran con algunas dificultades a una de las filiales de un gremio obscuro todo parecía ir de maravilla para volver a salvo a Fairy Tail, sin embargo, justo antes de que los rivales fuesen arrestados uno de sus miembros lanzo un ataque sorpresivo por la espalda contra la maga de agua, que a decir verdad se pudo haber evitado si tanto la rubia como el pelirrosa se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en detenerlo a tiempo.

-¡**Lo siento!** \- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, nuevamente sin muchas ganas, la maga de reequipo solo suspiro resignada.

-**Enserio, no sé qué es lo que pasa con ustedes** \- para entonces su tono se había relajado, era más como el de una madre regañando a sus hijos -**de un día para otro pareciera que dejaron de ser los mejores amigos, incluso se tratan como extraños a veces...**

El par aparto por un segundo la vista, nuevamente con una ligera sensación de incomodidad.

-**No les voy a preguntar porque se comportan así** \- prosiguió la Scarlet -**pero quiero que sepan que a todos nos preocupa su actitud y por eso mismo... no habrá más misiones para ustedes hasta que solucionen sus problemas.**

-**¡Pero eso...!** \- intento protestar Natsu, pero al ver la postura que había tomado Titania mejor se quedó callado.

-**No hay discusión, el propio maestro fue el que propuso esta sanción para ambos, si quieren alegar algo háganlo directo con él.**

No había nada que decir, si el maestro lo había dicho se tenía que hacer, o si no el castigo podría ser aun peor.

Al poco rato Natsu ya estaba sentado en una de las mesas del gremio junto a Happy, a pesar de que tenía como casi siempre un enorme tazón de comida frente a él esta vez no parecía estarlo disfrutando como otras veces, por otra parte Lucy, luego de reponerse del regaño fue directo a la enfermería del gremio para ver a Juvia y pedirle un disculpa.

-**¡No pasa nada!, Juvia solo tiene unas cuantas heridas superficiales** \- decía la maga de agua con su ya común sonrisa infantil, sentada en una de las camillas, tratando de hacer sentir mejor a la rubia -**el cuerpo de agua de Juvia sanará rápido, lo que paso no es culpa de Lucy-san así que no hay nada de que disculparse...**

Lo malo de todo esto es que en vez de animarla esto la había hecho sentir peor, ahora se encontraba de nuevo sobre la barra del bar con la frente pegada en el tablón, a su lado Wendy y Charles intentaban reconfortarla.

-**Me siento terrible** \- murmuro por lo bajo en tono depresivo.

-**Pero ya te disculpaste con Juvia y te dijo que no había ningún problema** \- señalo la gatita blanca viéndola con un poco de compasión.

-**No es solo por eso... siento que me he convertido en un estorbo para todos en las últimas dos semanas** \- repuso levantando un poco la vista hacía el par de amigas.

-**Eso no es cierto Lucy-san** \- agrego la caza dragones del cielo dándole una sonrisa igualmente compasiva -**nadie en el gremio es un estorbo, todos tienen un papel importante, además tu magia es muy útil para las misiones más difíciles.**

-**Sí, pero en los últimos días no he hecho nada más que causar problemas.**

-**Solo haz estado algo distraída, relájate un poco y verás que todo se soluciona** \- prosiguió la exceed tomando un sorbo del té que le había servido Mira -**por el momento deberías de arreglar lo que sea que haya entre Natsu y tú.**

-C**ierto, a todos nos preocupa lo que está pasando con ustedes** \- de nueva cuenta la maga de espíritus bajo su mirada, lo que menos quería era ser una molestia para sus compañeros, sabía que la situación que ella y el pelirrosa vivían no ayudaba mucho -**son los mejores amigos, no deberían de estar peleados.**

-**No estamos peleados... solo que... han pasado algunas cosas y aún no hemos hablado de ello** \- un ligero sonrojo se notó en sus mejillas al recordar por un momento por qué ambos se encontraban en tal situación.

-**Pues tendrás que comenzar por ahí si quieres volver a participar en una misión, aprovecha ahora que no está haciendo nada.**

Lucy volteo a ver justamente a la pareja de amigos, parecía que conversaban de algo mientras comían, el sin muchas ganas y el gatito azul bastante afligido por su compañero, no era difícil, solo debía levantarse e ir directo hacia donde estaba, pero por alguna razón se sentía insegura sobre cómo tratar el tema, probablemente él estaba en el mismo dilema y por eso mismo se veía tan apagado.

-_Pero, ¿qué debería decirle?_ \- pensó bastante dudosa, de pronto el recuerdo de aquella inesperada declaración volvió a su mente, solo eso bastaba para que sus latidos se aceleraran de nueva cuenta -_más bien, ¿qué debería responderle?_

Lo había pensado demasiado, apenas termino su comida el Dragon Slayer se levantó de su asiento y se fue del gremio junto al exceed azul, aun con la cabeza baja y yendo a paso lento, solo le quedo suspirar resignada al verlo abandonar Fairy Tail por la puerta principal.

-**Ustedes sí que son lamentables, evadiendo sus problemas como si fuesen niños.**

-**¿Kana?** \- a su lado se había sentado la morena maga de cartas con un gran tarro de cerveza en la mano, era su décima ración del día, incluso había acabado con dos barriles enteros de licor y aun así se veía entera.

-**Son penosos, ¿que acaso no tienen los cojones suficientes para resolver sus asuntos o qué?** \- bueno más o menos entera...

-**No es tan sencillo** \- respondió la Heartfillia aun triste, la hija de Gildarts la veía de reojo también compadeciéndola un poco -**he tratado de acercarme a él pero... siempre termino acobardándome y lo dejo...**

-**¡Ah!, es vergonzoso, creí que eras más madura.**

-**¡Kana-san, no debería decir eso!** \- reclamo la loli -**Lucy-san no se siente bien, debería de apoyarla y no criticarla.**

-**Solo digo la verdad, además** \- paso su brazo por el cuello de la rubia y la acerco hacia ella -**por supuesto que pienso apoyarla, ¡Mira, trae otro tarro para la niña!**

-_¿Esa es su forma de apoyar a alguien?_ \- dijo para sí misma Charles, viendo como la albina servía la bebida y la acercaba a Lucy.

-**¿Eh, no es un poco temprano para beber?** \- replico la maga estelar.

-**¿A quién le importa eso, quieres arreglar tu asunto con el rosado ese o no?**

-**Si pero...**

-**¡Venga, créeme!, te aseguro que todo va a salir bien, me lo vas agradecer tarde o temprano.**

Quizá no era la mejor idea hacerle caso a la mayor bebedora de todo el gremio, y menos si esta ya estaba bastante pasada de tragos, aunque, quizá...

Mientras tanto, Natsu se revolvía en el sillón de su casa pensando cómo solucionar lo que había provocado -sin querer-, a un costado Happy intentaba ayudarlo con eso.

-**¿Porque no solo vas y hablas con ella?**

-**Si fueras tan fácil ya lo hubiera hecho, ¿no crees?** \- respondió con cierta molestia, ¿qué rayos le estaba pasando?, lo que su amigo le había sugerido era lo mejor que podría hacer… bueno, ya lo había intentado, pero cada que trataba de dirigirle la palabra a la maga de espíritus el recuerdo de su rostro sonrojado aumentaba sus pulsaciones y le hacía sentirse intranquilo.

-**De todas formas, ustedes dos han estado así desde el día en que te encontré en el puente, cundo según habías ido a pelear con Gray.**

-**...**

-**Ya enserio, ¡dime que paso para que se pelearan!**

-**No estamos peleados, solo que... han pasado algunas cosas.**

-_¿Así como esperan solucionar sus problemas si ni siquiera saben cuál es el problema en sí?_ \- pensó el exceed azul mientras suspiraba -_a todo esto, ¿por qué Natsu esta tan rojo?_

Obviamente que sabían cuál era el problema, bueno, era más bien como una especie de temor o vergüenza por tratar el tema. El caza dragones de fuego sabía que no podía dejar este asunto así para siempre, además tarde o temprano sus reservas de comida se agotarían, y con lo que solían consumir él y Happy... mejor arreglaba las cosas lo más rápido posible.

En poco tiempo regreso al edificio del gremio a pesar de ir con calma, ya lo tenía decidido, aunque fuese difícil tendría que hablar del tema con Lucy, también le preocupaba que la rubia no consiguiera lo suficiente para pagar su renta del mes, no podía permitirse por nada en el mundo ver mal a la chica y menos por algo que él había causado.

Apenas entro lo primero que hizo fue ubicar a la maga, al principio fue algo complicado, por alguna razón su aroma estaba un poco diferente, hasta que por fin pudo encontrarla sentada en una de las mesas junto a Kana... eso no le daba buena espina, se acercó lentamente a donde estaba aun con algo de nervios.

-**¡Oi Lucy!, necesito hablar contigo sobre...**

-**¿Natsu?** \- murmuro sin voltear a verlo, parecía estar temblando levemente -**¿eres tú, cierto?**

-**¿Qué?, claro que soy yo, pero de verdad tengo que...**

-**¿Eres tu cierto?**

-**¿Eh, Lucy?**

-**¡Natsu, eres tú!** \- en un segundo la maga estelar se dio la vuelta y se arrojó sobre él, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, era bueno verla así de nuevo... a no ser porque tenía un ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y nariz, además de que desprendía un ligero olor a licor -**¡te estaba esperando Natsu!**

-**¿Lu-Lucy, que paso?**

-**¡Que te estaba *Hic* esperando Naaaaatsuuuuu!**

-**¿Eh?, no me digas que...** \- de reojo pudo ver un tarro sobre la mesa, y justo frente a él a una desmayada Kana que balbuceaba quien sabe qué cosa, solo eso basto para hacerlo enfurecer -_¡jodida Kana!, ¿qué has hecho?_

-**Nat... *Hic*... Natsu, ¿quieres comer algo?** \- dijo con una voz infantil mientras le acercaba un pedazo de pan -**toma, ¡di "aaah"!**

-**¡Espera, Lucy!, yo vine a hablar de algo contigo, y a todo esto...** \- la rubia se apartó de él y se sentó nuevamente en la mesa, se veía triste -**¿ahora que...?**

-**Natsu está molesto... solo quería que Natsu comiera algo pero ahora está enojado conmigo.**

Definitivamente esto ya lo había vivido antes, muchas veces para ser sinceros, pero ahora era diferente, solo ver a su amiga en ese estado le hacía sentirse el peor tipo del mundo.

-**¡No, para nada, no estoy molesto!, ¿ves?**

-**¡Entonces... hazme mimitos!** \- nuevamente volvió a sonreír mientras se señalaba la barbilla... si, esto ya era común.

-**¿Otra vez con eso?... de todas formas, ¿por qué rayos estas borracha, Lucy?**

-**¿Yo?, ¡no estoy... *Hic*... no estoy borracha!, ¡Natsu eres muy gracioso!**

-**No, definitivamente estas borracha.**

-**¡Ah, cierto!, lo olvide... ¡lee esto!** \- aun con mareo le acerco un pedazo de papel doblado, para entonces su sonrojo se había aumentado.

-**¿Qué es esto?**

-**¡No importa... solo léelo... *Hic*... raprido... radipro... rápido!**

-**¡Ok, ok, lo leeré!** \- el pelirrosa tomo la nota entre su manos, al mismo tiempo Lucy volvía a la mesa, esta vez para descansar igual que la morena.

-**¡Hi, ahora… ya podre…!**

-**¿Se durmió?, ¡eso fue rápido!... de todas formas, ¿por qué rayos estaba Lucy tan...?**

Simplemente dejo de hablar, al desdoblar aquel papelito pudo sentir como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriese el cuerpo, ni hablar otra vez de sus latidos, estaban totalmente desenfrenados, quizá era por lo que decía aquella nota escrita seguramente cuando la rubia ya había bebido bastante.

-_¡Te Amo Natsu!_

* * *

Saludos para todos los lectores y aquellos que visitan esta historia.

**Gabe Logan: **¡Un gusto verte de nuevo por aqui!... creeme, que chismosos no van a faltar, creo que ya viste a la primera (y si contamos a Happy y Erza ya son tres XD)

Como siempre, gracias si llegaste hasta aqui, no olvides de dejar tu review, cada uno de sus comentarios ayudan a nutrir esta historia.

Nos vemos a la otra.

Just NaLu!


	5. Determinación

_¡Hola de nuevo a todos... al fin de vuelta!_

_Por suerte esta semana tuve bastante tiempo libre y al fin pude avanzar con esta historia._

_Debo aclarar antes que nada, no es que me haya dejado de interesar por este fic o por el de Crossing Worlds, vaya, incluso resubir "Segunda Oportunidad" tambien esta entre mis prioridades, es solo que, como dije en CW no he tenido suficiente tiempo de seguir escribiendo, por eso va a ser muy dificil subir capitulos semana tras semana, y por eso mismo:_

_¡TENGANME PACIENCIA POR FAVOR!_

_Les aseguro que estas historias (y unas nuevas que ya tengo en mente) van a salir, solo esten al pendiente, ¿vale?_

_Bueno, y luego de mi discurso magistral -okno- continuemos..._

**_Nota:_**_ Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Hiro Mashima... ya ha dos semanas de que acabe el anime... sin duda el mejor..._

_-_Narración-

-_Pensamientos-_

_-_**Diálogos-**

* * *

CAPITULO V

**DETERMINACIÓN**

_Lucy POV_

Sabes que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos aquella vez, definitivamente no debí hacerle caso a Kana y ponerme a beber tan temprano, apenas y me acuerdo de lo que hice estando en ese estado, pero... al menos eso nos ayudo a poder hacer misiones se nuevo, ¿sabes?, todavía no se si se lo he agradecido lo suficiente...

_Fin POV_

-**¿¡DE VERDAD!?** \- Happy estaba eufórico, los ojos le brillaban casi como los de Azuka lo habían hecho cuando recupero el tan preciado recuerdo de sus padres, tanta era su emoción que por poco provoca que el desayuno de ese día se quemará.

-**S-si** \- contesto el pelirrosa un poco rojo de la cara -**pero no grites, por poco quemo lo que estoy haciendo.**

Natsu podría ser impulsivo, desenfrenado y sobre todo destructivo, pero al mismo tiempo era cuidadoso con ciertas cosas, rara vez cocinaba, pero cuando lo hacia ponía especial atención en la preparación.

-**Es que... es que... ¿¡De verdad!?**

-**¡Ya te dije que si!... ¿donde pusiste la sal?**

-**Ni siquiera se donde esta...**

-**¡Pues búscala!**

-**Aye!**

-**¡Mmm!, ¿donde la habrá puesto ahora?** \- mientras el gatito azul buscaba en las gavetas de la cocina la especia no dejaba de ver a su amigo tratando de preparar la comida, además de que quería seguir escuchando lo que le estaba contando, por supuesto que el se dio cuenta -**¿y ahora que?**

-**Es que... ¡¿De verdad!?**

-**¡Happy, por... uno, dos, tres... cuarta vez te digo que si!** \- ya lo había colmado, era justo que con su insistencia por fin el caza dragones se desesperara -**de haber sabido que no dejarías de preguntar no te lo hubiera contado.**

-**¿Y que querías?, te pregunte... una, dos, tres... ¡cuatro veces que estaba pasando con ustedes y no me decías nada!**

-**Bueno, ¿ya estas contento?, ya lo sabes, ¡deja de preguntar o enserio voy a quemar esta cosa!... ¿y donde esta la bendita sal?**

-**¡Aquí, toma!** \- respondió el minino arrojando sobre el chico el botecito que contenía el ingrediente -**esta cocina es muy diferente a la nuestra, todo esta tan ordenado.**

-**¿Y que esperabas?, es la casa de Lucy, no la nuestra...**

Arriba, en la habitación principal, la rubia descansaba plácidamente, pero a penas sintió los rayos del sol en su cara tomo las sábanas y cubrió su cabeza, fue hasta entonces que sintió el verdadero terror de lo que era despertarse luego de tremenda borrachera.

_La tarde anterior..._

Natsu se había quedado pasmado con la nota entre sus manos, mas bien, estaba que no se la creía, mas que nada por el estado de la usuaria de espíritus, aun así sentía que sus llamas se encendían con fuerza en su pecho.

-**¡Ah, fantástico, es demasiado tarde!** \- la gatita blanca venia volando a lado de Wendy, era clara su molestia, de inmediato el mago de fuego guardo la nota en uno de sus bolsillos, ojala también pudiera guardar su cara toda roja para que nadie la notara.

-**¡Natsu-san!** \- la pequeña Dragon Slayer estaba al borde del llanto -**¡lo siento, no debí dejarla sola con Kana-san!**

-**No había de otra, ya nos habíamos comprometido a ayudar a Romeo con sus cosas desde ayer **\- agrego la exceed observando como la rubia movía los labios levemente intentando decir algo -**pero no creí que se fuera a pasar tanto con la bebida.**

-**¡Lo siento!**

-**¡E-esta bien, no pasa nada Wendy!** \- trataba de consolarla el mago de fuego, la peli azul no tenia nada que envidiarle a Juvia con sus lagrimas -**s-supongo que tenia que pesar... digo, pasar...**

-**Pues si, lo raro es que no haya hecho de las suyas cuando estaba despierta** \- para entonces la maga del cielo ya se había calmado -un poco-, era de mucha ayuda tener a su mejor amiga a su lado, transformada en su apariencia humana para consolarla mejor.

-**S-si, que bueno...**

No solo era su cara, si no también su actitud y la forma en la que dudaba al hablar, pero en definitiva era extraño ver así al pelirrosa.

-**¿Y ahora tu que tienes?, te ves bastante nervioso.**

-**Natsu-san, ¿acaso tu también...?**

-**¿Eh?, ¡no, para nada!, solo... creo que me preocupe de ver a Wendy tan triste...**

-**¡Lo siento!**

-**¿Por que te estas disculpando?** \- tanto que le había costado calmarla para que empezara otra vez con su drama.

-**¡Es que... !**

-**¡N-no pasa nada!, por favor cálmate, Wendy** \- por lo mientras, por la entrada principal venía llegando su fiel compañero, casi de inmediato se le hizo extraño ver la cara roja de Natsu, aun cuando esa escena se había vuelto común de unos días atrás.

-**¡Natsu!, ¿que pa... no vas a salir corriendo verdad?** \- lo decía solo por las dudas.

-**¡Por supuesto que no!, ¿cuando me has visto a mi hacer algo como eso?**

-**…**

-**¿Qué?**

-**Mejor dime que paso, ¿por que Lucy esta así?**

-**No se, creo que se paso con la bebida** \- solo recordar y ver la cara de la morena hija de Gildarts a lado de la rubia sentía como su ira regresaba -**vas a ver como te va a ir, jodida Kana.**

-**Bueno, ya veras que haces después y como evitaras que Gildarts te asesine por hacerle algo a su queridísima hija** \- ¿cuando había Charles aprendido a usar magia de hielo?, esas palabras fueron suficientes para apagar al "encendedor parlante".

-**¿Y ahora que hacemos?, si Erza la ve así imagínate la que se va a armar.**

-**T-tienes razón, vamos a llevarla a su casa antes de que se de cuenta** \- todavía sentía aquellas llamas ardiendo en su pecho, sin embargo el terror que tenía por el posible nuevo regaño de Titania lo ayudo a olvidarse por un momento de eso.

Delicadamente subió a la usuaria de espíritus a su espalda, apenas sentir el contacto con ella -más por su prominente delantera- y su respiración calmada en su nuca le producía una extraña sensación de satisfacción... que no duraría mucho para su desgracia...

-**Natsu, por fin te encuentro, necesito que...** \- a penas escucho detrás suyo la voz de la maga de re-equipo sujeto a la Heartfillia más fuerte y salió como alma que lleva Mira... digo… bueno, ustedes entienden.

-**¡NO FUI YO, LO JURO!**

-**¡Espera!, ¿de que... ?** \- ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablarle, en menos de un segundo el Dragon Slayer ya había abandonado el edificio -**solo iba a decirle que me ayudara a mover algunas cosas en la bodega... Happy, ¿que es lo que... ?**

-**¡SEA LO QUE SEA, ES CULPA DE GRAY!** \- era mejor salir huyendo junto a su amigo que esperar la reprimenda de la peli escarlata.

-**¿¡Que… yo que!?** \- hasta que por fin lo escuchaba, casualmente el usuario de hielo pasaba por ahí -en ropa interior como casi siempre- pero por si las dudas, mejor se aparto discretamente.

-**¿Pero que... ?**

-**E-Erza-san, nosotras también nos vamos, ¡hasta luego!**

-**¡Nos vemos!**

Y así sin más, la reina hada fue dejada en medio del gremio con la mirada perdida tratando de adivinar que cosa había pasado ahí hace un momento... en fin, iba a estar bien.

Poco tiempo después, Natsu y Happy ya estaban en la habitación de Lucy, habían llegado relativamente rápido... por cierto, habían entrado por la ventana, después de todo la llave de la casa la tenía la rubia quien sabe donde y no se iban a poner a "buscarla" entre los dos.

Con cuidado la dejo sobre su cama, desato su cabello, le quito las botas y por ultimo la arropo con su frazada. El par de amigos todavía permaneció un tiempo a su lado viéndola dormir tranquilamente.

-**¿Crees que despierte pronto?**

-**No creo, parece que bebió bastante, quizá duerma hasta la mañana.**

-**Entonces, ¿nos vamos?, ya es bastante tarde.**

-**Si**.

Verla con esa cara tan serena lo ponía bastante mal, ¡joder!, pero como adoraba verla dormir con aquella sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda era una de las razones por las que le encantaba meterse a veces a su habitación.

-**¡Natsu, Natsu!**

-**¿Eh, que?**

Tanta era su concentración en el espectáculo que tenía enfrente que había olvidado por completo a su compañero exceed.

-**¿Otra vez?, enserio, ¿cuando me vas a contar lo que te esta pasando?, es como si no fueras tu mismo** \- respondió el gatito bastante molesto, Natsu solo bajo la mirada apenado. Tenía razón, no podía seguir más tiempo ocultando lo que pasaba, más bien, lo que había pasado.

Discretamente metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, solo para asegurarse de que "eso" aún estuviera ahí, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al sentir aquel papelito arrugado en el fondo

-**Tienes razón, te contare lo que esta sucediendo entre Lucy y yo pero, ¿podrías esperar hasta mañana en la mañana?**

-**¿De verdad vas a contarme todo?** \- pregunto con cierta desconfianza.

-**Si, te lo prometo, ¿que dices, esperaras un poco más?**

-**Aye!**

-**¡Bien!, entonces vámonos, creo que tendremos que venir temprano a hacer la comida para Luce.**

-**Aye sir!**

_De vuelta al presente..._

Poco a poco empezaba a abrir los ojos, sin embargo la molesta luz de afuera y el ruido de la mañana la hacia sentirse terrible, como si su cabeza fuese a explotar, era la consecuencia por haber seguido los consejos de la maga de cartas.

-**¿Ah... que paso... cuando llegue a mi casa... ?** \- como pudo se sentó en la cama, le pareció extraño haber despertado en su habitación y no tirada en medio del gremio a lado de Kana, más raro era el que amaneciera con el cabello suelto, descalza y bien arropada, en su estado ella no podría haber hecho nada de eso -**¡ah, mi cabeza!** \- mejor ya no lo pensaba o seguiría sintiendo aquellas punzadas.

-**¡...no hay problema, iré yo...!** \- abajo se escuchaba la voz de alguien, de un chico, por un segundo sintió algo de miedo al pensar que tal vez alguien se había metido a su casa aprovechando su ebriedad.

-**¡Aye, ve tu a verrrrla, kushushu!** \- ¿eran dos, y por que el otro tenía la voz tan aguda?

-**¡Oi, no enrolles así la lengua, rayos!** \- sus pasos se escuchaban cerca, iban subiendo la escaleras.

-_¡N-no puede ser!, alguien se metió a mi apartamento... ¡mis llaves!, ¿donde... ?_ \- curiosamente su cinturón también estaba a un lado de su cama, ¿cuando se lo había quitado?, como sea, lentamente tomo su estuche y saco una de sus tantas llaves, quizá no era la mejor idea invocar a uno de su amigos en su estado, pero si se trataba de intruso lo mejor era estar preparados.

Los pasos estaban casi afuera de su cuarto, la perilla de su puerta empezó a girar despacio, al mismo tiempo la llave empezaba a brillar lista para ser usada.

-**¡Ábrete, puerta del león dorado... !** \- murmuro para no llamar la atención, apenas y pudo detener la invocación cuando vio entrar a su habitación a aquel pelirrosa que la había traído tan mal en las últimas semanas -**¡Le... Natsu!**

-**¡Oi Lucy!, ¿como te sientes?**

-**¡Ah, mi cabeza, no grites!**

-**¡Ah, perdón, pensé que seguías dormida!** \- agrego ya en voz baja, incluso tapando su boca.

-**¡Maldición, me asústate!** \- respondió ella aliviada -**creí que alguien más se había metido a mi casa.**

-**¡Esta bien!, solo somos Happy y yo, ¡no te preocupes!**

-**¡Ya veo, que ali... espera!** \- de un momento a otro sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, no solo por la molestia de otra vez ser invadida por el par, si no por tener frente suyo al caza dragones como si nada -**¿p-por que... ?**

-**Vinimos a hacer algo de desayunar, pensamos que tal vez tu no...**

-**¡Eso no!** \- por alguna razón aun seguía en pose defensiva.

-**¿Eh?**

-**D-digo, t-tu, ¿p-por que tu...?**

-**¡Ah, eso!** \- contesto el pelirrosa, aun recordaba -y como no- todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, para entonces su actitud se torno más seria -**ayer te trajimos hasta aquí por que estabas bastante mal como para regresar sola...**

-**¿Y como... ?**

-**Por la ventana.**

-**¡Me lo suponía!** \- sin duda era nostálgico, hacia tiempo que el no entraba en su habitación, aun no sabía como manejar esa situación -**bueno... ¡g-gracias!**

-**¡No hay problema!** \- venga, que el ambiente estaba tenso, aunque no tanto como los días anteriores -**de todas formas, ¿por que tomaste tanto?, ¿sabes que ayer cuando te encontré tan ebria en el gremio me preocupe bastante?**

-**¿Tu me... ?** \- rápidamente tapo su boca mientras el color de su rostro se tornaba totalmente rojo -_entonces... ¡eso no fue un sueño!_

-**Si.**

-**¡A-ah, este... y-yo, veras, n-no esta en cinco... digo, no estaba en mis cinco sentados... digo, sentidos... y eso que... !** \- tenía unas ganas inmensas de que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara, no tenía ni idea de que decir -_¡maldición, no puedo creer que se lo dije!_

El mago de fuego la veía detenidamente con una mirada seria, no parecía querer quitarle los ojos de encima, lo cual la estaba poniendo todavía más nerviosa.

-_¡Joder, deja de mirarme así!_ \- si de gustos hablamos, después de su sonrisa de siempre y de la forma en la que decía su nombre, esa mirada seria la mataba en todo sentido -**y-yo...n-no lo hice por que...**

-**¡Lucy!** \- avanzo solo unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que esta retrocedía, solo hasta que se encontró de nuevo con el borde de la cama se detuvo de golpe.

-**¿Q-q-q-que?**

-**¡Por favor, necesito que hablemos!**

Solo una cosa era cierta hasta entonces, al terminar esa conversación de aquella habitación ya no iban a salir los mismos mejores amigos de siempre, y todo por culpa de tres condenados números.

* * *

_Saludos para todos los lectores y aquellos que visitan esta historia:_

_**Natsu121: **Jeje, gracias por tu comentario, creeme, esto no se compara con lo que nos ha hecho Mashima con el NaLu XD_

**_Samantha Morningstar:_**_ Más que de acuerdo, no solo es divertido si que además es bastante tierno ver asi a Luce_

_**Gabe Logan: **Bien dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, desde la OVA donde la vimos en ese estado por primera vez se nota que no puede ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos... y si estamos de suerte y el señor Hiro lo permite, dos o tres borracheras más y tendremos a Nashi entre nosotros... okno XD_

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sus "favorite" y sus "follow"_

_Como siempre, gracias si llegaste hasta aqui, no olvides de dejar tu review, cada uno de sus comentarios ayudan a nutrir esta historia._

_Nos vemos a la otra._

_Just NaLu!_


	6. Punto Final

_¡Hola a todos!, un gusto saludarlos como siempre, su buen amigo y veci... no espera, eso es e otro tipo._

_En fin, lamento la espera, pero al fin, luego de tantas semanas tenemos nuevo capitulo de esta historia, y espero que ahora que ya seres libre de la escuela tenga más tiempo para seguir con esta, con Crossing Worlds y con... bueno, eso lo veran después..._

_Si se lo preguntan, si, todavía me duele el final del anime... no, no me duele, me quema, me lastima... claro aun queda las eperanza de la misión de 100 años en un futuro... pero solo queda esperar y ver que es lo que hara Mashima con esta historia..._

_Ahora si, sin más preambulos, vamos con el video... digo, con el rap... ¡ustedes entienden!_

**_Nota:_**_ Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Hiro Mashima... _

_-_Narración-

-_Pensamientos-_

_-_**Diálogos-**

* * *

CAPITULO VI

**PUNTO FINAL**

_Natsu POV_

Aun así tenía que ajustar algunas cuentas con ella, mira que despertar a la mayor amena... digo, obligarte a beber solo para hacerte hablar... pero igual creo que se lo tengo que agradecer algún día... si no lo hubiera hecho no habríamos arreglado nada, luego de eso todo salió bien... bueno casi, solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte: ¿de verdad tenías que patearme tan fuerte?

_Fin POV_

¿En que estábamos?... ¡a si!, esos dos se quedaron por un largo rato viéndose sin decir nada, el ambiente tenso aumentaba con cada segundo de silencio, después de todo, a donde voltear a ver si en verdad querían seguir mirándose luego de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo.

-**¿H-hablar... de que...? **\- tartamudeo la rubia, obvio que sabía de qué querían hablar, solo que sus nervios la estaban traicionando... él estaba igual o tal vez peor, apenas escucho su voz y aquella confianza que había adquirido de la nada simplemente se desvaneció -_¿qué rayos me pasa?, es la mejor oportunidad que he tenido para hablar con el... ¿y enserio le pregunte eso?_

Cierto, la maga estelar había tratado de acercarse a Natsu en varias ocasiones para aclarar lo sucedido, pero siempre pasaba lo mismo, el recuerdo de él confesándosele sin querer la hacía dudar y mejor lo dejaba así, pero ahora era diferente, ¡el tipo estaba parado ahí sin decir nada!, por favor, era el momento justo para aclarar lo sucedido... ¿y enserio le pregunto eso?

-**¡Mmm!, la bebida te afecto la memoria, ¿verdad?, ¿si recuerdas quién eres?**

Y ahí va el momento serio... ¡gracias Natsu!

-**¡P-por supuesto que se quién soy, idiota!, es solo que...**

-**¿Eh?... ¡ah, cierto!, debes sentirte mal todavía** \- en seguida se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación ante la mirada inerte de la chica -**¡disculpa!, mejor iré a terminar de preparar el desayuno, te avisare cuando...**

-**¡Espera, Natsu!** \- estaba decidido, esos dos tenían que resolver su problema de una vez por todas, ya no había espacio para hacer más tiempo, ella lo sabía, por eso se levantó de inmediato de la cama y corrió hacia el para sujetarlo de su abrigo antes de que se fuera de nuevo -**¡lo siento!**

-**¿Lucy?** \- aun cuando no volteara se podía imaginar la cara que tenía la maga estelar, obvio, porque seguro era la misma que tenía el.

-**Estoy bien, de verdad** \- _¡tiene que ser ahora!, no importa lo que suceda... ¡ya no puedo seguir esperando!_ \- pensó realmente determinada, como normalmente solía ser, para entonces el pelirrosa ya se había dado la vuelta -**tienes razón... tenemos que aclarar lo sucedido... de una vez...**

-**¡Mmm... De acuerdo!** \- ver sus ojos color chocolate con tanta confianza en realidad logro transmitir algo dentro de el -**entonces...**

-**¡Ah!, pero, ¿podrías esperarme unos minutos?, necesito asearme un poco.**

-**¡Claro, no hay problema!** \- respondió ahora con una amplia sonrisa, tenía mucho que no lo veía así, incluso provoco que la rubia también respondiera de la misma manera.

Lo del aseo era una excusa, en realidad era solo para que esa pequeña pizca de seguridad que había conseguido se hiciera más grande, así evitaría el salir corriendo de su propia casa por el miedo a afrontar sus problemas, eso ya sería demasiado.

Paso solo un rato y la chica salió de la bañera para terminar de arreglarse, abajo, en el comedor, la comida olía bastante bien, "¿de verdad Natsu y Happy hicieron eso?", se preguntó, le sorprendía que ese par de amigos destructores fueran buenos para cocinar, tal vez era por eso que a pesar de vivir solos aun lograban mantenerse en pie... eso y que de vez en cuando la misma maga de espíritus les hacía de comer.

-**¡Vaya!, no tardaste mucho** \- dijo el Dragon Slayer de fuego, sentado sobre la cama de la rubia, bastante despreocupado.

-**Sí, solo iba a darme una ducha rápida** \- le contesto mientras aun secaba su pelo y acomodaba la toalla que cubría su cuerpo para que no se cayera -**que bien huele lo que prepararon.**

-**¿Verdad?, ya me está dando ganas de comer.**

-**A mí también** \- bueno, parece que todavía no se da cuenta de que... -**por cierto, gracias por esperarme... sentado ahí... en mí... mi cama...** -ya se dio cuenta.

-**De nada** \- lo siguiente que vino fue el grito de terror de Lucy, seguido del sonido de un golpe seco.

-**¿¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AHI, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!?** \- en una esquina, la maga celestial permanecía sujetando fuertemente su toalla, con la cara toda roja y sumamente alterada.

Natsu ya la había visto así antes, incluso con menos que eso, pero por alguna razón esta vez era "diferente".

-**Te estuve esperando como me pediste** \- respondió el pelirrosa sobando su cabeza, para su aspecto tenía que admitir que la chica golpeaba fuerte -**lo sabía, tienes problemas con la memoria, a ver, ¿cuantos dedos ves?**

-**¡Que no perdí la memoria!, ¿y que tiene que ver lo de los dedos con eso?**

-**¿Entonces...? **\- pregunto todavía confundido, para entonces ella se había relajado -un poco-, después de todo sabía que el Dragon Slayer de fuego era un tanto... "lento", para entender las cosas.

-**Te pedí que me esperaras, pero jamás te dije que podías hacerlo sobre mi cama.**

-**¡Mmm... ah, era eso, lo siento!, creo que no te entendí** \- contesto al fin, todavía sin preocuparse y levantándose de su cama.

-**¡Por el amor de...! **\- hasta cierto punto esa situación le parecía graciosa, por supuesto que no iba a ponerse a reír ahí, pero igual le divertía -**ok... siento lo del golpe... ahora voy a cambiarme, así que aguarda otro poco más.**

-**Muy bien, estaré aquí lo que sea necesario** \- dijo mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en el piso junto a la puerta, al verlo la rubia solo le quedo esbozar una sonrisa, el por reflejo respondió al gesto.

-**¡Natsu!**

-**¿Qué pasa, Lucy?**

-**¿¡QUE NO PUEDES ESPERARME AFUERA, IDIOTA!?** \- esta vez fue la patada de la chica en su rostro que lo saco volando hasta el pasillo, al mismo tiempo que el exceed azul iba subiendo las escaleras, y la verdad no le sorprendió en nada ver como su mejor amigo lo echaban de esa manera, después de todo ya la había escuchado gritar hace un rato.

Lo último que pudo ver de ella fue un pequeñísimo puchero mientras cerraba la puerta, ¿era eso o se estaba riendo de él?

-**¡Natsu!, ¿qué paso?** \- pregunto el gatito intentando contener su risa, el Dragon Slayer permanecía ahí mismo sobando su mejilla, por suerte para él esa "Lucy Kick" no había sido tan fuerte como las anteriores, la maga se estaba conteniendo esta vez -un poco-

-**No sé qué rayos le pasa a Lucy** \- respondió un tanto molesto -**primero me pide que la espere mientras se baña, pero luego me grita por estar sobre su cama, después me dice que aguante otra rato para que se pudiera vestir y entonces me saca a patadas de su cuarto solo porque me quede sentado en el piso a esperarla.**

-**Quizá este en "esos" días** \- afirmo el exceed incluso poniéndose serio -**eso explicaría sus cambios de humor.**

-**No creo, Lucy de por si es medio bipolar** \- contesto el pelirrosa igualmente serio -**no ves que a veces se pasa de...**

-**¿Me paso de qué?** \- detrás de la puerta brotaba una obscura y densa aura asesina, ni siquiera Erza enojada podría tener una presencia tan amenazante como esa -ok, exagero-

De inmediato el par sintió el verdadero terror, vaya, que estaban temblando del miedo.

-**¡Dejen de tonterías o se van a arrepentir!, ¿entendido?**

-**Aye, sir!** \- de ahí solo quedo esperar otra rato más a que la rubia saliera de su habitación... -**lo sabía** \- bueno, eso ultimo lo dijo bajito Happy, a lo que Natsu simplemente asintió.

Paso poco y por fin Lucy re-abrió su puerta, ahí mismo en el pasillo el mago de fuego aguardaba sentado, para entonces el gatito azul ya se había ido a preparar la mesa del desayuno -por suerte para ambos-

¡Jodida suerte!, con esa blusa a rayas sin mangas y esa falda azul bastante corta la maga estelar se veía... simplemente estaba preciosa.

-**Disculpa la demora.**

-**N-no hay problema** \- ¿cómo rayos era posible que esta mujer le hiciera sentir un incendio en su pecho cada que le hablaba?, el tipo tenía la cara roja y su pulsación al tope.

-**Pues... pasa** \- se tuvo que armar de valor, y de mucho, aun con todo eso tenía ganas de que algo inesperado pasara y así poder aplazar el encuentro de nuevo -_todavía no es muy tarde para inventar algo e irme... ¡No, no soy una cobarde, puedo hacer esto... tengo que hacerlo!_

-**¿Qué pasa, Lucy?**

-**¡Ah, no nada!... bueno...** \- tomo un último suspiro antes de seguir hablando, lo que sea que dijera afectaría a ambos, de esa habitación definitivamente ya no iban a salir solo un par de amigos.

-**Bueno... **\- siguió el Dragon Slayer.

-**Primero que nada, ¡lo siento!**

-**¿Lo sientes, de que hablas?**

-**Ya sabes, por actuar tan inmadura y dejar mis problemas a un lado, por volverme un estorbo en las misiones y... bueno, por haberle hecho caso a Kana.**

-**¡Esa jodida Kana me las va a pagar!**

-**No creo que a Gildarts le agrade que te vengues de ella** \- otra vez, el pelirrosa se quedó como hielo, claro que tenía razón en eso.

-**Ya pensare en algo** \- murmuro no muy convencido -**además, no necesitas disculparte, todo lo que ha pasado fue mi culpa.**

-**¡Claro que no!, yo soy la se exalto aquella vez, debí haberlo tomado con más calma.**

-**De todas formas, si no te lo hubiera preguntado, de no ser por ese libro que me...** \- parece que algo dio en el blanco dentro de él, en un segundo se quedó viendo a la rubia seriamente -**cierto, si no me hubieras pedido leer esa cosa esto no habría pasado.**

-**Espera, ¿cómo iba a saber yo que algo así iba a pasar?** \- contesto ella bastante sorprendida.

-**Cierto** \- agrego aun pensativo -**entonces esto lo causo el anciano que me regalo el libro en aquella ocasión.**

-**Tampoco puedes acusar a ese señor así** \- refuto al instante -**el solo tuvo un buen gesto con nosotros, es injusto que lo quieras inculpar.**

-**Si... supongo que también es verdad** \- continuo el chico, aun en la misma actitud.

-_¿Qué es lo que le pasa?_ \- pensó ella extrañada, pocas eran las veces que había tenido la oportunidad de verlo así, incluso parecía más maduro de lo normal, o al menos eso creía la rubia.

-**En ese caso... ¡ya se!, esto lo hizo el que escribió esa cosa, quien quiera que haya sido, todavía no encuentro su nombre...**

-**Natsu, si ni siquiera sabes quién es el autor del libro, ¿cómo esperas reclamarle algo?** \- de inmediato el mago se le quedo viendo, era esa mirada de siempre, la que ponía cuando tenía curiosidad de algo, la misma que ella recordaba justo antes del incidente -ya ustedes imagínense como reacciono- **además no puedes ir culpando a la primera persona que se te venga la cabeza.**

-**¡Mmm!, pero no estoy culpando a nadie** \- lo siguiente la dejo sin palabras, sencillamente el escenario de esa vez se estaba repitiendo justo ahora -**al contrario, Igneel me enseño que es de mala educación no agradecer por un favor que te hayan hecho.**

-**¿A... d-de que estas hablando?**

-**De lo mismo, quiero darle las gracias a quien sea que haya provocado esto** \- contesto felizmente, incluso dando una ligera risa.

-**¡Ha!, ¿si recuerdas que estuvimos dos semanas sin hablarnos por culpa de... "eso"?** \- pregunto la rubia un tanto exaltada.

-**Sí, pero ya estamos hablando ahora, ¿no?**

-**¿Y las misiones que fallamos en todo ese tiempo, incluido lo que le paso a Juvia?**

-**No me gusta recordar eso, pero si, ¡lo bueno es que ella ya está mejor!**

-**¿Y si te acuerdas que no podemos salir a ninguna otra encomienda por eso mismo?**

-**Eso es fácil de arreglar** \- no importa lo que fuera, el tipo seguía sonriendo como si nada -**no sé por qué te preocupas tanto, Luce.**

-**¿Como que por que... ?** \- eso fue suficiente para terminar de alterarla -**Natsu... creo que tú y yo somos... quiero decir nosotros dos... siempre nos hemos llevado bien, desde el inicio... no quiero que eso se acabe por un error... ¿y ahora dices que quiere darle las gracias por esto a quien sabe quién y que no importa todo lo que hemos pasado en estos días?**

-**Es que no todo fue tan malo...**

-**¡No lo puedo creer, no hablas enserio!** \- de verdad que le estaba empezando a molestar la actitud del pelirrosa, incluso ahora seguía de lo más feliz -**una cosa, ¡dime una sola cosa que haya salido de esto!**

-**Fácil** \- respondió tajantemente, Lucy se quedó petrificada, no esperaba una respuesta tan rápida, menos viniendo de él.

-**¿Eh?**

-**Si, quien sea, no hubiera escrito esa nota al final del libro sin dejar su nombre, si el anciano de aquel pueblo no me lo hubiera regalado, si no me hubieras pedido... mejor dicho, obligado a leerlo y si no te hubiera preguntado qué significaba "143"... supongo que jamás me hubiera animado a decirte que te amo, Lucy.**

La seriedad con la que dijo esto último, junto con su cara enrojecida y sus vivos ojos que parecían desprender fuego sencillamente la terminaron.

-**¿Te parece suficiente?** \- ok, ella seguía sin reaccionar, por su parte Salamander se notaba más tranquilo ahora, como si se hubiera liberado de un gran peso -**supongo que después de cobrárselas a Kana... y de ver como libro a Gildarts, tendré que darle algo a cambio, ella también me ayudo bastante.**

Ustedes no se preocupen, Lucy sigue igual, completamente ausente, con el rostro todo rojo e incluso desprendiendo un poco de humo, pero ausente.

-**También a Wendy, Charles, Juvia sobre todo, ¿a Erza y al maestro?... vaya, no puedo quedar en deuda con ninguno, eso mancharía el nombre del gremio** \- como pudo la chica abrió un poco la boca, intentaba llamar la atención del mago de fuego, este seguí contando a cuantas personas más tendría que agradecer -**supongo que también a Happy, de todas formas el ya...**

-**Natsu...** \- murmuró la rubia, gracias a su buen oído el Dragon Slayer se dio cuenta de que le hablaban.

-**¿Qué pasa?**

-**¿Acabas de... lo volviste a hacer?**

-**¿Huh?... si, lo hice...**

-**¡Con un carajo Natsu!** \- contesto por fin, no sé si nerviosa, alterada, asustada o de plano enojada, pero esta chica era un total desastre justo ahora -**quise hablar contigo precisamente para aclarar este asunto y tú de buenas a primeras lo vuelves a decir como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.**

-**¿De qué hablas?, si tú misma me dijiste, o me escribiste lo mismo ayer.**

-**¡Pero estaba ebria!, ¿que no ves?**

-**Aunque cada que te pones así actúas más rara de lo normal.**

-**¿Me estas... ?, sabes que no puedo manejar bien el alcohol.**

-**¿Entonces por qué tomaste tanto ayer?**

-**Pues porque... por qué...**

-**Ya se, fue porque Kana te obligo a hacerlo...**

-**¡Ya deja de meter a los demás en esto!** \- sí, era un completo desastre -**Kana no me obligo a nada, yo sola decidí tomar, ya no soy una niña.**

-**¿Y para que hiciste eso?, en ese estado eres capaz de aniquilar al gremio.**

-**Lo hice porque...** \- más que todo sus dudas y su nerviosismo estaban por provocar en la maga estelar un verdadero ataque, cada pregunta del caza dragones la arrinconaba un poco más -**¡lo hice porque necesitaba valor para hablarte!**

-**Claro que no Lucy, no necesitabas nada para hacerlo, no por nada eres de las más valientes de Fairy Tail, cualquiera lo sabe** \- bueno, eso es cierto.

-**¡No lo soy!, si lo fuera te hubiese encarado desde el principio** \- también es cierto -**en cambio me puse a evadirte y cuando por fin puede estar frente a frente contigo, ¡no puedo creer que solo te entregue una tonta nota!**

-**¿Te refieres a esta?** \- menciono Natsu sacando de entre su abrigo el papelito con aquel mensaje, solo eso basto para que nuevamente el rostro de la rubia se encendiera.

-**¿Quieres tirar de una vez esa cosa?, o mejor quémala, cómetela, no se...**

-**¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?** \- al momento volvió a guardar la notita -**me puse nervioso porque Wendy llego de pronto, aunque pensándolo bien se lo hubiera mostrado...**

-**¡Eres un idiota!** \- grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, tratando de buscar el papel, Natsu únicamente se limitó a detenerla, claro, sin lastimarla -**esa cosa es un pedazo de papel sin ningún significado, ¡dámelo de una vez!**

-**¿Sin ningún significado?** \- eso logro ponerlo serio de nueva cuenta -**¿ósea que solo fue una broma tuya?**

-**¿Cómo podría bromear estando ebria?**

-**¿Entonces es verdad lo que dice?**

-**¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando!**

-**Por supuesto que sí, esta cosa es importante para acabar con el problema.**

-**¡Y yo ya te dije que es un simple pedazo de papel sin gracia y que no vale nada!**

-**¡Decídete!, ¿lo que escribiste es tu respuesta a lo que te pregunte ese día o solo es una broma tuya?**

-**¿Que no me estas escuchando, idiota?**

-**¿Entonces si lo es?**

-**¡Natsu!**

-**Solamente estabas jugando por culpa de la bebida...**

-**¡Natsu!**

-**¿Ósea que solo fue un error y nada es cierto?** \- pregunto al último ya con una expresión triste.

-**¡Natsu!** \- contesto ella al límite, ver a su "amigo" así tampoco ayudaba mucho -**¡por supuesto que... !**

-**¿Ósea que tu no me...?**

-**¡Maldición!, ¿quieres callarte de una buena vez?, ¡por supuesto que si te amo, Natsu!** \- de inmediato cubrió su boca con ambas manos, el Dragon Slayer de fuego solo se le quedo viendo impresionado, esperaba una respuesta... pero nunca se imaginó que sería de esta manera -_¿l-lo dije?_

-**¿Eh... ah... q-que?** \- ahora el nervioso era el, además de todo la rubia amenazaba por empezar a llorar en cualquier momento -**este... yo...**

El ambiente tenso del principio por arte de magia -para variar- se había desvanecido de la nada, con todo y sus nervios el mago se sentía sumamente feliz por lo que había escuchado, y ella aunque completamente avergonzada se sentía liberada al fin... bien, ahora había que terminar esta conversación.

Lucy saco sus últimas fuerzas muy del fondo de su ser, solo para dirigirse nuevamente al pelirrosa.

-**Natsu...**

-**Lucy...**

_Mientras tanto…_

Afuera del cuarto un pequeño ser alado de color azul tenía la oreja prácticamente pegada a la puerta, aguantándose la risa y hablando bajito para que no lo descubrieran.

-**¡Lo sabía, ellos se gusssssstan!**

* * *

_Saludos a todas esas personas que hacen el favor de leer y dejar sus comentarios, ¡una disculpa por hacerlos esperar tanto!_

_**Gabe Logan: **Me diste una excelente idea para este capitulo, y gracias tambien por tus comentarios y tus animos._

_Gracias a todos por darle una oportunidad este fic._

_Como siempre, gracias si llegaste hasta aqui, no olvides de dejar tu review, cada uno de sus comentarios ayudan a nutrir esta historia._

_Nos vemos a la otra._

_Just NaLu!_


	7. Lo que Él me Enseñó

_¡Hola!, ¡como estan!, es un gusto saludarlos en este que es el último capítulo del año (no de esta historia, tranquilos)_

_Increíble, en unas cuantas horas -si no es que para ti ya- terminará este año, para dar comienzo con el nuevo 2020... espero de verdad que les haya ido bien este 2019._

_Pues bien, aquí esta la última entrega de diciembre, del año y... ¡de la década!_

**_Nota:_**_ Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Hiro Mashima... _

_-_Narración-

-_Pensamientos-_

_-_**Diálogos-**

* * *

CAPÍTULO VII

**LO QUE EL ME ENSEÑO**

_Lucy POV_

Te lo merecías, además estabas presionando demasiado, solo imagina como me sentía entonces: tu preguntando como loco y yo prácticamente contra la pared, ¡vaya!... en fin, por lo menos me sirvió para sacar eso de mi interior, llevaba mucho tiempo guardándolo para mí misma... ¡pero si te lo tenías bien merecido!, me tomaste por sorpresa luego cuando hiciste... "eso"...

_Fin POV_

-**¡Maldición!, ¿quieres callarte de una buena vez?, ¡por supuesto que si te amo, Natsu!** \- de inmediato cubrió su boca con ambas manos, el Dragon Slayer de fuego solo se le quedo viendo impresionado, esperaba una respuesta... pero nunca se imaginó que sería de esta manera -_¿l-lo dije? _

-**¿Eh... ah... q-que?** \- ahora el nervioso era el, además de todo la rubia amenazaba por empezar a llorar en cualquier momento -este... yo...

El ambiente tenso del principio por arte de magia -para variar- se había desvanecido de la nada, con todo y sus nervios el mago se sentía sumamente feliz por lo que había escuchado, y ella aunque completamente avergonzada se sentía liberada al fin... bien, ahora había que terminar esta conversación.

Lucy saco sus últimas fuerzas muy del fondo de su ser, solo para dirigirse nuevamente al pelirrosa.

-**Natsu...**

-**Lucy...**

-_¿Y-y ahora qué?_ \- pensó ella escondiendo un poco la cara, estaba toda roja y tenía algunas gotas amenazando por salir a la menor provocación -**¡Hmm!...**

-**¿Q-que pasa?** \- pregunto de pronto.

-_¿¡Como que "qué pasa", idiota!?_ \- dijo para sí, más por nervios que por en verdad estar molesta -_¡acabo de... decirte eso!, ¿y todavía te atreves a preguntar "que pasa"?_

Ese puchero repentino no le ayudaba en nada a pensar, Lucy se veía todavía más linda así, digo, ¿cómo poder concentrase en otra cosa teniendo en frente a semejante belleza?

-_¿Lo hace a propósito, verdad?_ \- se preguntó poniendo una cara de suma concentración.

-_¿Lo hace a propósito, verdad?_ \- se dijo igualmente ella apartando todavía más el rostro, de alguna manera le hacía sentir incomoda aquella mirada fija, pero más que nada nerviosa -_tengo que decir algo o no me va a dejar de ver... ¡con un carajo, Natsu!, ¿que no puedes voltear hacia otro lado?_

-**¡Oye, Lucy!**

-_¡Maldición, no tenías que hablar antes que yo!_ \- pensó con algo de frustración... sinceramente no veo por qué, pero bueno -**¿q-que pasa, Natsu?**

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, de un segundo a otro el pelirrosa había cambiado a una actitud más seria de lo normal, solo para después volver a hablar sumamente determinado... no es cierto...

-**Happy está en la puerta escuchando todo lo que estamos diciendo, ¿qué quieres que haga con él?**

-**¿¡QUE COSA!?** \- grito la rubia realmente furiosa, al instante también se dio cuenta de cómo "algo" afuera de su habitación gemía espantado, y cuando quiso ver que era -o más bien atrapar al exceed entrometido- ya no pudo encontrar nada -**¡ese gato callejero, lo voy a... !**

-**Tranquila, después de todo él ya sabe de qué se trata todo este asunto.**

-**¿¡LE CONTASTE!?** \- ya no era furia, ahora era ira mezclada con vergüenza -**¡NATSU!**

-**¿Que querías que hiciera?** \- pregunto como si nada -**es mi amigo, se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien hace poco.**

-**¡No lo puedo creer!** \- reprocho ella, de nuevo con la cara encendida, incluso tapándose los ojos -**¿y-y alguien más lo sabe?**

-**No, solo él.**

-**Menos mal** \- suspiro aliviada... hasta que...

-**Aunque...**

-**¿¡Entonces si hay más!?**

-**¡No, no, cálmate!, a nadie más le dije...** \- respondió sonriendo casi infantilmente -**creo.**

Aunque la verdad no era necesario que se lo hubiera contado a alguien, desde hace mucho que el gremio entero y sus allegados sospechaban de que "algo" sucedería o podría estar sucediendo entre el Dragon Slayer y la Maga Estelar, especialmente desde unos meses atrás, cuando el par fue enviado a una encomienda en Halgeon y al regresar se notaban bastante felices... por supuesta nada había sucedido, solo era la nostalgia de visitar el lugar donde se conocieron.

Como sea, Lucy se calmó un poco -claro, no había oído lo que murmuro el mago de fuego al final-

-**De todas formas, no tendrías por qué ponerte así** \- siguió, igualmente relajado -**además Happy es de confianza, ¿cuándo has visto que ande contando secretos de otros por ahí?**

-**¿Es broma verdad?** \- contra resto con una mirada acusatoria.

-**Como sea, igual estas exagerando.**

-**¡No lo estoy!, es solo que...** \- quedo callada un momento, parecía pensar en algo -**tu... ¿tú sabes lo que dicen de nosotros, verdad?**

-**No, la verdad no** \- así sencillamente contesto, la Heartfillia casi se iba de frente cuando lo escucho.

-**¿Vives en otro mundo o qué?** \- su expresión no era de molestia, más bien de decepción -**todo el gremio cree que tú y yo somos o podríamos ser pareja algún día.**

-**Ya veo** \- seguía igual, perdido, como si estuviera ausente de la situación.

-_¡Al menos reacciona, idiota!_ \- pensó, ahora si molesta -**¡sí!, incluso han hecho apuestas por ahí para ver cuando supuestamente vamos a serlo, creo que de eso si sabes, ¿o no?**

-**¡Ah, sí!** \- contesto, esta vez sorprendido -**pero creí que hablaban de alguien más.**

-**¿Eh?**

-**Sí, es que siempre que preguntaba me decían que se trataba de un idiota que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba y de una indecisa que no se animaba a dar el primer paso, siempre creí que se referían a Levy y Gajeel.**

-**Así que esa idea tienen de nosotros** \- su cara de desencanto hasta cierto punto era entendible.

-**Con que era eso... y yo que ya había apostado también.**

-**¿A si?** \- en cuanto escucho esto su curiosidad se encendió, aunque muy en el fondo se sentía... deprimida por lo mismo, aun así se animó a reír levemente para romper la tensión -**¡q-que extraño no!, ¿y cuánto apostaste?**

-**Bueno, yo había dicho que se juntarían como en unos seis meses y Happy que quizá en unos cuatro** \- no es que fuera muy perceptivo, pero definitivamente se había dado cuenta de la actitud que había tomado la rubia.

-**Que mal, ¿no crees?** \- siguió, aunque la verdad sin muchas ganas -**por qué Levy-chan y Gajeel están juntos desde hace un rato... digo, si los rumores hubieran sido sobre ellos ya habrías perdido.**

-**La verdad dejo de importarme hace tiempo, casi desde que esos dos se emparejaron** \- se veía serio, por el contrario ella se notaba cada vez más... decepcionada.

Había pasado muy poco desde su confesión accidental... de su segunda confesión accidental, había visto como el mago de fuego reaccionaba después de que se lo dijo, aunque no durara mucho... pero aun después de eso seguían comportándose como siempre, solo como amigos, y si, estaba decepcionada.

Muy en el fondo ella tenía la ligera esperanza de que algo más sucediera después de haber dicho "eso", era de no creerse que ahora el estuviera como si nada hubiese pasado, bueno era normal en Natsu, pero no esta vez, ¡ella esperaba mucho más que eso!... y seguían comportándose como amigos y ya...

-**Entiendo** \- dijo hablando lenta y levemente, aun así conservaba una ligera esperanza en que todo saliera bien -**bueno... ¿y si hubieses sabido que era de nosotros de quienes hablaban... aun así hubieras apostado?**

-**Por supuesto que no** \- la firmeza con lo que lo decía era tal que había hecho eco en Lucy, tanto que algo pareció finalmente romperse dentro de ella.

-**Ya veo...** \- las lágrimas en sus ojos eran cada vez más evidentes, cualquier cosa que el dijera la iba a terminar por derribar -**es porque tú no crees que... bueno... que no podría haber nada... de nada, ¿verdad?**

-**¿Mmm?... claro que no, es porque hubiera sido trampa si lo hacía, ¿no crees?**

-**¿Trampa?**

-**Si, por que si yo apostaba que tú y yo nos juntaríamos en dos semanas, solo hubiese tenido que decirte que te amo dos semanas después y esperar a que nos emparejáramos.**

-**¿Q-que estas... ?** \- fue como si el alma le volviese al cuerpo, su mirada se fijó en la sonrisa del pelirrosa, más bien, se perdió en ella.

-**Después de todo, tú también dijiste que me amas, ¿no es cierto?**

-**¡Ah... yo... este... !** \- su cara se había acostumbrado a tomar ese tono rojizo en las últimas horas -**pues... no, verás...**

-**Espera, ¿no era cierto?** \- pregunto, ahora él era el que parecía decepcionado -**pensé que esta vez lo decías enserio.**

-**¡No, no me refería a eso!** \- contesto casi de inmediato -**l-lo que dije es verdad... si te... eso...**

-**¡Ya vez!, no importa el tiempo que hubiera dicho, habría ganado esa apuesta.**

-**Entonces** \- volvió a decir la rubia con los ojos cada vez más iluminados -**¿tu si crees que pueda haber... algo aquí?**

-**¿Algo como qué?** \- otra vez, ¡gracias Natsu!

-**¡Sabes de que hablo!** \- grito ciertamente molesta, aunque no tanto como en otras ocasiones, después de todo sabía del problema de "falta de atención" del Dragon Slayer -**me refiero a que tú y yo podríamos...**

-**¿Emparejarnos?**

-**Sí, empare... ¡no somos animales!**

-**Ok, ok, lo siento.**

-**¡Por amor a... !** \- no pudo evitar reírse con ese comentario, era un alivio para ella el saber las verdaderas intenciones del chico -**pero... si, exactamente eso, que tú y yo termináramos juntos algún día, es que... pensé que a ti no te interesaban esas cosas... al menos nunca lo demostraste.**

-**¡Claro que si me interesan!** \- contesto el igual, esta vez incluso más serio -**Igneel también me dijo que algún día tendría que em... juntarme con alguien...**

En todo momento Lucy no despego su vista de él, Natsu se veía bastante maduro, lógico, cada que hablaba de su padre adoptivo el aura a su alrededor cambiaba.

-**Y que esa persona tendría que ser alguien que me hiciera feliz, alguien que con solo verla me alegrara el día entero, alguien con quien pudiera reír, llorar, enojarme y luego contentarme, alguien con quien pudiera disfrutar de hacer cosas juntos... en fin, alguien que significará todo para mí... o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo...**

Todas esas emociones juntas en su interior en tan poco tiempo habían terminado por sobrepasarla, no importaba que lo que dijera a continuación el mago de fuego, cualquier cosa derrumbaría a la maga estelar.

-**Al principio no le entendí, de hecho esa vez ni siquiera me intereso** \- continuo -**pero... desde que te conocí en Halgeon aquella tarde, pasando todos los días juntos en el gremio, yendo a todas esas misiones los dos solos, compartiendo todos esos momentos divertidos, esos momentos tristes...**

Era inevitable no recordarlo, cada imagen, desde que se conocieron, hasta el día de hoy pasaron por la mente de Lucy, causando que al fin, esta cediera ante sus sentimientos.

-**Incluso esa vez cuando me fui, no paso una noche en que no me acordara de ti** \- siguió diciendo -**muchas veces Happy y yo nos preguntábamos: ¿que estará haciendo Lucy ahora?... yo te imaginaba todavía en Fairy Tail, tomando varios encargos para pagar tu renta o por diversión, te imaginaba escribiendo tu novela, te imaginaba pasando el rato en tu apartamento... y cuando me daba cuenta, ya no dejaba de recordar todo lo que pasamos juntos...**

-**Natsu...**

-**También imaginaba que algún otro tipo, quizá Loke, podría haber aprovechado para acercarse a ti, y entonces sentía ganas de golpear algo, pobre Happy, una vez se enojó conmigo una semana entera por haberme desquitado sin querer con el...**

-**Natsu...**

-**Lo más importante era que, de alguna manera, todos los días, incluso en ese año que me fui, empecé a comprender lo que Igneel me quiso decir aquella vez** \- se acercó lentamente a ella, para entonces por las mejillas enrojecidas de la rubia ya resbalaban gruesas lagrimas -**entonces recordé una última cosa que me dijo:**

_Flashback_

-**_"Natsu_** -aquel enorme dragón de escamas mayormente rojas veía atentamente a un pequeño niño de cabellera rosada que apenas usaba unos pantalones cortos color café -**_cuando esa persona llegue a ti, cuando sepas que realmente es la persona indicada, y ella pueda corresponder a lo que sientes, llegado el tiempo correcto no te olvide de decirle estas palabras... "_**

_Fin Flashback_

-**¡Te Amo!** \- completo el mago de fuego, cada palabra resonaba hondo dentro de él, pero aún más en la maga celestial, además esa pose seria -**cuando me acerque aquella vez, de verdad no tenía nada planeado, solo buscaba una respuesta: ¿qué significa "143"?**

Los recuerdos nuevamente vinieron a la mente de Lucy, ese momento, aunque incomodo, lo tenía muy bien atesorado.

-**Cuanto escuche lo que dijiste** \- siguió aun -**en ese instante me acorde de lo que Igneel me dijo, fue por eso que te conteste de inmediato, ¡lo siento!** \- esto último lo dijo ya con una enorme sonrisa -**sabía que tal vez entonces no hablabas enserio, también creí que estarías molesta por lo que dije.**

Al oírlo una ligera risa escapo de sus labios, conocía muy bien a su "amigo", sabía que a pesar de ser tan molesto en algunas ocasiones, también llegaba a ser alguien con un cierto grado de conciencia -a veces-

-**Pero... luego, cuando te fui a buscar al gremio, cuando te emborrachaste con Kana y me entregaste el papel aquel, sentí que tenía que responderte apropiadamente... no sé por qué, pero sentí que esa vez lo decías enserio.**

Aun con la felicidad que sentía sus lágrimas no dejaban de rodar, sin duda alguna ese era un día único para ambos.

De repente, Natsu la tomo por los hombros y la vio directamente a los ojos, ella sintió cierto temor con eso.

-**Así que Igneel tenía razón** \- dijo cada vez más cerca de ella -**sin embargo ahora que tu dijiste de nuevo que si me amas y que estoy seguro que eres esa persona correcta desde hace mucho, solo falta hacer una última cosa que él me dijo...**

Casi estaba pegado a ella, Lucy no sabía qué hacer, si quitarse, apartarlo o quedarse quieta, así que opto por lo más fácil que podía hacer...

-**Y ahí algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho...**

-**¿Eh?, no... ¡e-espera, Natsu!**

-**¡Te amo, Lucy!**

El sabor era tal y como lo había imaginado en alguna ocasión, sabía que el que las fresas fueran su fruta favorita influiría mucho en ello, era solo un toque leve pero que se lograba percibir fácilmente.

También ella se lo había imaginado, era tal y como pensaba, cálido, fuerte y a la vez agradable, no por nada el fuego era su elemento, quizá él no era la persona más romántica o tierna del mundo, pero lo que había hecho definitivamente lo compensaba.

Para acabar pronto, hay estaban esos dos que se habían considerado solo amigos casi por tres años, el idiota que no se daba cuenta de nada y la indecisa que no se animaba a dar el primer paso... si, seguían iguales, el dio el primer paso y ella entendió rápido la situación, pero bueno, eso no quitaba que esos dos por fin hubieran confesado lo que sentían, y que estuvieran ahí, en medio de la habitación de la maga estelar, unidos por fin en ese rápido pero reconfortante beso.

Al retirarse ambos se quedaron viendo por un rato, ambos con algo de vergüenza, aunque notablemente felices.

-**¡Yo también, te amo, Natsu!** \- eso causo una verdadera expresión de alegría en el Dragon Slayer -**¿y de verdad todo eso te lo dijo Igneel?** \- pregunto con cierta curiosidad, además de una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-**Más o menos** \- contesto igualmente -**quizá solo me dijo que me juntara y ya...**

Nuevamente rio, esta vez más fuertemente, causando que él también se uniera a su alegría, que al fin y al cabo era de ambos.

-**Y bien...**

-**¿Qué cosa?**

-**¿A quién quieres que hagamos ganador de esa apuesta?, creo que el rumor comenzó hace como año y medio.**

-**¡Hmm!** \- se la pensó un poco, bueno, solo para hacerlo esperar -**entonces, a quien sea que haya apostado por un año y medio.**

Dicho esto nuevamente unió sus labios con los de él, y así, el 26 de Junio del año X794, por fin... ¡El NaLu es una realidad!

-**Por cierto.**

-**¿Que paso?**

-**¿Que hago exactamente con Happy?, esta otra vez tras la puerta escuchando.**

-**¿Eh?** \- y hay estaba esa expresión de vergüenza otra vez -**¡HAPPY!**

* * *

_Saludos lectores, visitantes y gente que disfruta de leer fanfics XD, es hora de responder sus dudas..._

_**Saakya: **Agradezco tu comentario, es un pequeño esfuerzo que hacemos, más que nada por amor a este grandioso anime y a esta pareja que son lo mejor que hay, espero te haya gustado este cap_

_Quiero agradecer, por último, a todos ustedes, por haberle dado una nueva oportunidad a estas historias, había estado un tiempo fuera de la escritura, principalmente por que me metí en un bache en el que no sabía ni que hacer, fue hasta este 2019 en el que comence a ver Fairy Tail -y que terminó :'( - que me anime a volver a la escritura, pero fue debido a ustedes lectores que pude seguir, a todos ustedes... ¡muchas gracias por este año!_

_Quiero desearles que este 2020 que comienza en unas horas los llene de alegrías, de prosperidad y de cariño, que cumplan todas sus metas y sean felices._

_¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_

_Nos vemos en unas semanas para el siguiente capitulo de esta historia y de "Crossing Worlds", también vienen algunas actualizaciones y nuevos proyectos que espero, puedan gustarles._

_Como siempre, gracias si llegaste hasta aqui, no olvides de dejar tu review, cada uno de sus comentarios ayudan a nutrir esta historia._

_Nos vemos a la otra, se depide por este año su fiel amigo y vecino (okno) SaekoV10._

_Just NaLu!_


	8. Experiencia

_¿Que... que año... que año es este...?_

_Yo... recuerdo que hice esta historia en el 2019 y luego... ¿Que año es este?_

_Todo esta muy confuso y no se que me... ok, ya dejemonos de esas cosas XD_

_¡Hola de nuevo, chicos!, ¿me extrañaron?, yo se que... tal vez..._

_Primero que nada una disculpa por dejar tantos meses abandonada esta y todas las demás historias, no es excusa, pero esto de la pandemia no me dejo tiempo para hacer casi nada, ya saben, con eso de las clases virtuales, y cuando es tu ultimo semestre de estudios antes de la residencia, pues imaginense el desastre..._

_Pero las verdaderas razones por las que no actualice son dos, uno: mi creatividad tambien se fue de cuarentena y hace poco que reaparecio, y dos: neta, estaba deprimido y no tenia ganas de hacer nada... pero bueno, todo eso ya se fue, y al fin, ¡AQUI ESTAMOS DE VUELTA!_

_Les dije que esta historia tenía aún más que ofrecer, así que, para que hablo más, aqui esta, un nuevo cap. de "Código 143"_

**_Nota:_**_ Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Hiro Mashima... más te vale hacerlo canon este año, todavía que estamos vivos XD._

_-_Narración-

-_Pensamientos-_

_-_**Diálogos-**

* * *

CAPITULO VIII

**EXPERIENCIA**

_Natsu POV_

Pero todo salió muy bien, ¿no?, luego de eso las cosas empezaron a ir mejor, todos en el gremio estaban felices de que por fin hubiésemos vuelto a ser "amigos" como siempre, más cuando aceptamos ir tu, Happy y yo a aquella misión, ¡ni se imaginaban!... por cierto, ¿para que me pediste que no... ?, ¡ah si!, ya me acorde...

_Fin POV_

Poco tiempo después, contando la casi ejecución del mínimo azul por parte de la maga estelar, aquel trio por fin llego al comedor, fue una suerte que el desayuno de aquel día no se hubiese quemado, considerando que prácticamente nadie lo estaba atendiendo, pero bueno, supongo que al Dragon Slayer no le hubiese importado eso ni nada más, algo que se notaba en su evidente sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ella también se notaba feliz, más que cualquier otro día, aun cuando todavía sintiera algo de enojo y vergüenza de que Happy los hubiese estado escuchando desde el principio, bueno, se le iba a pasar pronto, ayudaba mucho el recordar la mirada determinada del mago de fuego sin desapartarse de la suya en ningún momento, ¿era ella o de pronto el sol brillaba más fuerte que en cualquier otra ocasión?, quien sabe que cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese instante, aunque quizá era por su todavía presente cruda.

Bueno, incluso el almuerzo se veía bastante apetitoso, ¿quien diría que Natsu supiera cocinar, y a parte que lo hiciera tan bien?, casi tres años -¿o nueve?, no se- de ser amigos, y todavía había algunas cuantas cosas que faltaba por saber de el, quizá ahora que ya eran algo más podrían conocerse mejor.

-**No estoy entendiendo nada** \- no hace falta entender nada, solo estoy na... no espera, no hablabas conmigo... ¡ejem!... bueno, eso lo dijo Happy mientras comía su clásico pescadito -**¿no acababas de decir que ganaría quien hubiese dicho año y medio?**

-**Si, lo se** \- respondió la rubia tomando un poco de su café -**solo creo que deberíamos mantener las apariencias por un tiempo.**

-**Yo tampoco te entiendo, Luce** \- agrego Natsu mientras se terminaba su cuarta porción de arroz -**creí que te gustaría que los demás lo supieran, ¿para que es eso de "mantener las apariencias"?**

La chica solo suspiro levemente, sabía que le iban a preguntar precisamente eso.

-**Miren, entiendo que esta mal ocultarle al resto sobre esto, yo también quisiera ir y gritarlo en el gremio de una vez, pero...** \- por un segundo su rostro se torno con una extraña sonrisa juguetona -**recordé que dentro de unos meses será el festival de la cosecha de Magnolia, y pensé que tal vez sería una gran sorpresa para todos que se los dijéramos hasta entonces.**

-**¡Mmm!, cierto, ya se me había olvidado ese festival** -contesto el pelirrosa jugueteando a su vez con la cuchara en su boca -**puede que tengas razón.**

-**¡Ya ves!, además, ¿no te gustaría tenerlos en suspenso todavía un rato más?**

-**Así que si quieres vengarte por lo de la apuesta que hicieron.**

-**Más o menos** \- contesto, esta vez con una actitud hasta cierto punto... maquiavélica.

-**Pero entonces, ¿van a seguir aparentando que están enojados, o que?** \- pregunto nuevamente el exceed azul, en algún punto la conversación entre la pareja le había dado interés.

-**En ese caso, ¿no sería mejor fingir que solo seguimos siendo amigos y ya?** \- cuestiono ahora el mago de fuego.

-**¿Eh?... si, exacto** \- Lucy estaba más que impresionada, era exactamente lo que estaba a punto de responder -**¿como adivinaste lo que iba decir?**

-**No adivine** \- contesto, con la misma actitud despreocupada de siempre, y todavía con la cuchara en la boca -**solo imagine que sería difícil hacerle creer a los demás que tu y yo aun no hacemos las pases, en cualquier momento se nos puede escapar algo y arruinar las cosas, por eso sería mejor el aparentar que somos solo amigos, por ahora, ¿no?**

-**Pues... si** \- primero su fase romántica, luego su habilidad para cocinar y ahora este nivel de razonamiento, definitivamente ese era el día de "conocer mejor a Natsu" -**me sorprendiste.**

-**¿Verdad?** \- respondió haciendo su sonrisa de siempre.

-**Bueno** \- respondió ella haciendo lo mismo -**en ese caso, ¿tenemos un trato, Natsu Dragneel?** \- agrego extendiendo la mano derecha hacia el.

-**¡Hmph!, lo tenemos, Luce** \- contesto el, respondiendo al saludo, para después voltear a ver a su compañero exceed -**pero, ¿que pasará si Happy dice algo por accidente?**

-**Esta bien** \- dijo este levantando una de sus patitas, y uniéndola luego a las de sus amigos -**les prometo que no voy a decir nada.**

-**¿De verdad?**

-**Aye!, no diré nada siempre que tenga algo que comer.**

-_¿Con que un soborno, eh?_ \- pensó la rubia, tampoco conocía ese lado del gatito azul -**supongo que no hay de otra.**

-**¡Gracias, Happy!** \- siguió diciendo el chico, todavía con la cuchara de la comida entre sus dientes, como si estuviese imitando a Gajeel.

-**Por cierto Natsu** \- agrego Lucy, terminando su almuerzo -**deberías dejar de jugar con eso, lo vas a derretir.**

El Dragon Slayer se quedo quieto por unos segundos, viendo con una cara curiosa a la chica, esta a su vez solo le correspondió de la misma manera.

-**¿No te derretí a ti, o si?** \- era de esperarse que la cara de Lucy se encendiera de nuevo, Happy solo contuvo un poco la risa -un poco-

-**¡T-tarado!** \- termino, volteando un poco la mirada hacia otro lado.

En fin, terminado el desayuno aquel trio salió del departamento de la rubia, a ella ni siquiera le intereso el salir con el mismo short corto, con la misma blusa sin mangas y esta vez solo unas sandalias azules, total, era verano y a esa hora ya empezaba a hacer un poco de calor.

Todo el camino hacia el gremio el par fue conversando de diversas cosas, había que recuperar de alguna manera el tiempo en el que estuvieron separados, principalmente hablaban de todas las dificultades que tuvieron que pasar mientras "ayudaban" a sus amigos en diversas misiones, algunas bastante graciosas y otras... no tan agradables...

-**¿Y sabes que fue lo peor, Lucy?** \- decía el pequeño Happy, se notaba un poco molesto.

-**¿Como, hay algo peor todavía?** \- respondió esta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-**¡Lo hay!, luego que el collar se cayera a la fosa, después de que Natsu noquera a aquel ladrón, ¿a quien crees que le toco bajar hasta el fondo para recuperarlo?**

-**¡Eres un llorón!, ni que hubiera estado tan mal...** \- agrego el Dragon Slayer haciendo un desdén.

-**¡Claro que lo estuvo!** \- respondió indignado el gatito azul -**el hoyo por el que baje era muy angosto, estaba mohoso, había bichos y estaba oscuro, y lo peor...**

-**¿Hay algo peor, aun?**

-**¡Lo hay!, cuando llegue al fondo tuve que buscar a ciegas el condenado collar, además había algo húmedo y sentía que algo me estaba viendo, ¿y adivina que cosa era?**

-**No se, ¿que?**

-**¡Era un pez como de dos metros que me quería comer!, a penas y pude salir de ahí, ¿y que crees que me dijo Natsu cuando salí todo agitado?**

-**¿Podría ser... ?**

-**"¿Y el collar?"** \- Lucy solo trataba de contener la risa por la historia tan peculiar que le contaba el exceed, el pelirrosa tenia un rostro desencajado, tratando de ignorar los reclamos de su mejor amigo -**¡estaba gritando por ayuda ahí abajo y el no hizo nada de nada y todavía se le ocurre preguntar eso!, por eso te digo, ¡Natsu es una mala persona!**

-**No exageres quieres** \- se defendió al fin el mencionado -**en primera no fue mi culpa que el collar se perdiera, ese tipo lo arrojo al hoyo ANTES de que lo golpeara; en segunda, si dices que estaba oscuro, ¿como sabes que era un pez de dos metros lo que te quería comer?; y por ultimo, ¿como querías que bajara a ayudarte si ni siquiera cabía en aquel agujero?**

-**¡Y no preguntaste siquiera si estaba bien o no!** \- reclamo de vuelta ya un poco enojado.

-**¿Saliste entero, si o no?**

-**¡Eres malo, Natsu, malvado!**

En fin, el par se metió en una de sus clásicas discusiones de "la culpa es tuya" como normalmente solían, de inmediato esto causo efecto en la rubia, su risa ya no se pudo contener mas y finalmente la dejo salir, con eso el par dejo de lado su pleito.

-**¿Lucy?**

-**Lo siento...** \- hablo aun entre risas -**es solo que... de verdad extrañaba ver cosas como esta.**

Al instante el par de amigos se vio a los ojos y sonrieron, de alguna manera ellos también echaban de menos ver la alegría de la maga estelar, aun mas Natsu, el estaba completamente fascinado con su sonrisa.

-**Vaya, pasaron muchas cosas en estas dos semanas** \- agrego la chica dando un ligero suspiro.

-**¿Y que hay de ti, Lushi?**

-**¿De que hablas?**

-**¿Que es lo mas raro que te paso en estas dos semanas?** \- pregunto Happy, ya montado en la cabeza de su compañero.

-**No se... quizá... ¡ah, si!, una vez fui con Wendy y Charles a buscar una planta exótica en un bosque al norte...**

-**¿El que esta lleno de monstruos?**

-**Si, aunque no llegamos tan adentro para encontrarlos, la cosa es que... creo que perdí a Wendy por… un par de horas...** \- menciono jugando un poco con sus dedos, hasta cierto punto se veía tierna haciendo eso.

-**Querrás decir que te perdiste tu, ¿o no?**

-**No... es que... bueno... yo era la que traía el mapa para ubicarnos y... creo que por accidente les di mal las indicaciones cuando quisimos dividirnos para encontrar mas rápido la planta...**

-**Creo que no entiendo.**

-**Ni yo.**

-**Si bueno, el asunto es que decidimos separarnos para cubrir una mayor zona durante la búsqueda, pero de algún modo le di indicaciones equivocadas a las chicas sin darme cuenta.**

-**¡Huh!**

-**Si, lo peor es que encontré la dichosa planta casi unos minutos después y salí de ahí como si nada, entonces me puse a esperar por mas de dos horas a que regresaran, y no se como, pero se me ocurrió revisar el mapa y...**

-**Viste que las habías mandado a otra parte que no era** \- complemento el mago de fuego haciendo una ligera sonrisa.

-**Si** \- respondió apenada -**entonces decidí salir a buscarlas, pero en eso vi que ya habían regresado, por suerte no les había pasado nada, pero se notaba que Wendy estaba asustada, además Charles se veía... mas bien, estaba bastante enojada, ¡no sabes como me sentí entonces!**

**-Si, debiste de haberte sentido muy tonta ese día, ¿no?** \- respondió el Dragon Slayer entre risas.

-**No creo que alguien que casi mata a su amigo por desatento, tres veces, tenga el derecho de decir eso** \- contesto de nuevo la rubia haciendo un puchero, bastante tierno, ¿que mas?

-**Tiene razón...**

-**¡Happy!** \- murmuro el chico lanzando una mirada amenazante al gatito.

-**Pero bueno** -siguió diciendo la rubia- **esas fueron las partes... ¿divertidas?, mas bien las mas agradables... no olvidemos que también le causamos problemas serios a los demás, por ejemplo, lo de Juvia...**

-**Si, yo también le cause muchos problemas a Erza...** \- contesto el chico, un poco desanimado.

-**Y a Kana** \- agrego Happy también desmotivado.

-**Y a Gray, a Levy-chan, a Laxus...**

-**Sobre todo a Laxus** \- termino Natsu con algo de terror en el rostro, quizá no tanto como con Erza, pero ver molesto al líder de la banda del dios del trueno seguía siendo algo aterrador. Al final el par solo suspiro resignado.

-**Supongo que les debemos una o varias a esos chicos.**

-**Descuida, algún día se los pagaremos** \- completo el pelirrosa sonriendo nuevamente -**cuando Laxus o Gray se queden sin dinero para la cena, te aseguro que intentare convencer a Mira-chan para que les haga descuento.**

-**Tu generosidad es abrumadora** \- comento la maga estelar algo desencajada, a lo que el solo contesto nuevamente sonriendo -**habrá que ver que vamos a hacer entonces.**

-**De acuerdo** \- respondió el; de pronto se detuvo en seco en medio de la calle, Lucy y Happy al instante se voltearon a verlo -**¡cierto!**

-**¿Que paso, Natsu?**

-**Casi lo olvidaba** \- agrego -**ese día que paso lo del código ese olvide decírtelo.**

-**¿Eh, que cosa?** \- pregunto Lucy intrigada, solo cuando se trataba de algo serio Natsu ponía aquel gesto en su rostro -**¿que pasa?**

-**Termine el libro.**

-**¿Que libro?**

-**El que me obligaste a leer hace unas semanas, o si no le ibas a decir a Erza que yo me comí lo que quedaba de su pastel aquella vez.**

-**¡Ah, ese!** \- contesto la rubia sin impresionarse, a decir verdad sabia de eso desde hace un rato gracias al exceed azul -**lastima, creo que te tardaste demasiado en leerlo.**

-**¡Huh!, pero si lo acabe casi en una semana** \- respondió el mago de fuego un poco asustado.

-**Pero no me dijiste entonces** -de verdad estaba gozando un poco el ver así de nervioso al mata dragones -**y como ya paso el tiempo limite, supongo que tendré que decirle lo que paso a Erza, es una lastima.**

-**¡No, espera Lucy, por favor no vayas a... !** \- el chico detuvo de inmediato sus suplicas en cuanto vio como la maga estelar contenía la risa -**¿era broma?**

-**¡Por supuesto!** \- contesto ella al fin entre risas -**¿crees que perdería al idiota de mi vida solo por una de sus tonterías?**

El solo volteo la mirada a otro lado mientras que ella seguía con su sonrisa, Happy por lo mientras se moría de la risa a un lado de la pareja.

-**De verdad extrañaba todo esto** \- murmuro la chica, obviamente el oído agudizado del Dragon Slayer pudo escucharla, eso basto para ponerlo nuevamente de buen humor.

-**Bueno, parece que llegamos** \- al fin, ¿pues que tan lejos esta el gremio de su casa?

-**Si** \- dijo la chica un poco mas seria -**recuerden, cuando pasemos esta puerta todos somos amigos como siempre, ¿entendido?**

-**Aye, sir!**

-**¡Claro, no hay problema, Luce!**

-**Muy bien... en ese caso** \- apoyo fuertemente las manos en la puerta de aquel edificio de estilo antiguo y empujo suavemente -**¡aquí vamos!**

Al entrar pudieron ver a todos los miembros del gremio cada quien en lo suyo, Mira en la barra sirviendo a los que se acercaban, Juvia acosando a Gray, Bisca y Alzack jugando con Azuka en una mesa, Max tirado en un esquina con una escoba metida en el -luego les cuento-, en fin, todo como siempre.

Ninguno parecía darse cuenta de que aquel trio habían llegado juntos, por un segundo Lucy se sintió tranquila de ello, lo mejor era no llamar la atención por el momento, al menos eso era lo que pensaba, y por ahora lo estaba logrando.

-_¡Bien!, por ahora hay que pasar desapercibidos_ \- decía mentalmente la rubia -_todo va a estar bien siempre y cuando Natsu no..._

-**¡KANA!, ¿EN DONDE CARAJO TE METISTE?**

Creo que seria obvio decirles que no hubo alguien en aquel lugar que no lo hubiese escuchado, ¿verdad?

-_¿Por que?_ \- pensó nuevamente la maga estelar prácticamente llorando -_¡Natsu, idiota!_

-**No la veo por ninguna lado** \- afirmo el gato azulado.

-**¡Ok, hay que empezar a bus... !** \- el tipo ya iba a emprender la carrera cuando sintió como su bufanda empezaba a ahorcarlo.

-**¡Espérate!** \- la responsable, por supuesto la rubia de ojos color chocolate -**habíamos acordado que no íbamos a llamar la atención...**

-**¿A si?** \- contesto el un poco sofocado.

-**Si, te lo dije de camino aquí** \- agrego acercándolo mas a ella.

-**Tranquila, nadie se dio cuenta** \- decía el tipo sin preocuparse.

-**¡Hola, Natsu, Lucy!**

-**¡Natsu!, ¿que tal?**

-**¿Que hay Happy?**

-**¿Nadie se dio cuenta, eh?** \- decía la rubia con cara de pocos amigos.

-**C-creo que iré a buscar a Charles por ahí** \- dijo enseguida el gatito volador alejándose rápidamente.

-**Si, si, y yo iré a vengarme de Kana, si es que la encuentro** \- agrego a su vez el pelirrosa, igual huyendo de ahí, no sin antes despedirse de la maga celestial -**¡nos vemos, Luce!**

Le encantaba que la llamara de ese modo, sus mejillas se encendían cada que lo escuchaba pronunciar su nombre de esa particular manera.

-_¡Ha, será difícil mantenerlo oculto por tanto tiempo!_ \- pensaba aun con las emociones mezcladas, cuando de repente, una sorprendida Erza se acerco a ella, sacándola por un momento de su trance.

-**¡Lucy!**

-**¡Ah, Erza, buenos días!** \- respondió instantáneamente intentando ocultar su cara enrojecida.

-**Escuche que te excediste anoche bebiendo con Kana** \- solo escuchar eso provoco que la sangre se le helara.

-**¡Eh, e-este... si, b-bueno yo... es que y-yo!**

-**Tranquila, no estoy molesta** \- continuo diciendo la escarlata con calma.

-**¿A no?**

-**Para nada, al contrario, quisiera saber si estas bien ahora** \- dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-**¡C-claro, estoy bien, de maravilla!** \- contesto ella tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

-**Ya veo, ¡me alegra!** \- por un segundo la sonrisa de la maga de re-equipo causo que Lucy se calmara, hasta que -**también escuche que Natsu fue el que te llevo hasta tu casa** -con eso los nervios le volvieron de inmediato -**parece que el tiempo que tuvieron a solas les sirvió, los vi llegar juntos, y por lo visto mas relajados.**

-**¡Ah, si, si, claro!** \- contesto todavía exaltada -**esta mañana hablamos un poco de lo que ha pasado y... bueno... supongo que todo salió de maravilla... ¡me refiero a que aclaramos todo y ya nos arreglamos!**

-**Menos mal, nos tenían bastante preocupados a todos... solo queda una cosa que hacer supongo** \- sin previo aviso la chica de cabellera escarlata la tomo por la cabeza y la acerco a su rezago suavemente -**¡felicidades por su reconciliación!**

-**G-gracias** \- _por poco_ \- pensó luego, incluso suspirando de alivio.

En fin, paso el tiempo y el resto de los integrantes del gremio se acerco a la pareja de "amigos" para celebrar que al fin habían vuelto a ser tan unidos como siempre.

Por cierto, Natsu había vuelto a los pocos minutos con Lucy, aunque había encontrado a Kana en alguna parte bebiendo como siempre, en realidad no se atrevió ni a acercársele, y como hacerlo si Gildarts estaba prácticamente pegado a ella.

-**Yo que iba a saber que todavía estaba en Magnolia** \- se defendía Happy de un Natsu que parecía indignado con el -**además estábamos en aquel encargo, ¿como iba yo a saber que aun no se había ido?**

-**De todas formas, ¿para que fuiste a reclamarle a Kana tan temprano?** \- pregunto Charles, como siempre a lado de Wendy.

-**¿No es obvio?, por lo que le hizo a Lucy ayer** \- contesto el pelirrosa aun un tanto molesto -**pudo causar la destrucción de la ciudad si le seguía dando de beber.**

-**Estoy aquí a lado, ¿sabes?** \- agrego la rubia con una gota bajando por su cabeza.

-**Pero bueno, me alegro que tu y Lucy-san por fin hayan hecho las paces** \- comento la pequeña peli azul con una enorme sonrisa.

-**Gracias, aunque no estábamos molestos** \- siguió diciendo el Dragon Slayer del fuego.

-**Si, y felicidades por volver a ser aceptados para trabajar** \- dijo ahora Mira, sirviendo un te a la gatita blanca -**el maestro me dijo que en cuanto arreglaran su situación les diera permiso de elegir la misión que ustedes quisieran.**

-**¿Como, el maestro no esta en el gremio?**

-**No, salió esta mañana junto a Mest para atender algunos asuntos con el maestro Bob.**

-**Y se fue pensando que tal vez al regresar ya habríamos vuelto a ser los de antes** \- agrego la rubia como divagando.

-**¡Ese es el abuelo!** \- comento ahora el Dragon Slayer alegremente -**bien, en ese caso creo que tomare algún trabajo del muro, ¿que dicen, Happy, Lucy?**

-**Aye!**

-**Es buena idea, tener algo de acción nuevamente** \- agrego la maga estelar emocionada.

-**Además les serviría como una especie de reconciliación, ¿verdad?** \- dijo con algo de ternura la dragoncita, Lucy solo volteo un poco la cara hacia otro lado mientras Natsu esbozaba nuevamente una sonrisa de orgullo.

-**M-más o menos** \- menciono la rubia.

-**Si es así, creo que tengo el trabajo perfecto para los tres** \- la albina bajo un poco hasta una de las repisas debajo de la barra, ahí estaban doblados unos cuantos papeles, como los que se colocaban en la pared de peticiones del gremio -**es una misión un poco difícil, se trata de desmantelar una organización de ladrones que ha estado acechando la ciudad en los últimos meses, parece que utilizan alguna clase de magia desconocida.**

-**¿Magos ladrones?**

-**No necesariamente** \- replico Lucy ante la conjetura de Natsu -**también puede que usen alguna lacrima o algún otro objeto mágico.**

-**Así es** \- refuto Mira -**es por eso que le ha sido difícil al consejo detener a sus integrantes.**

-**Entiendo por que** \- afirmo Wendy poniendo bastante atención en la información.

-**Y, ¿en donde es exactamente el trabajo?**

-**En Halgeon, es por eso que creo que esta misión les sentaría de maravilla.**

Al escuchar esto ambos magos se voltearon a ver emocionados, incluso la maga del cielo y su inseparable amiga los veían con cierta ilusión.

-**Entonces, ¿les interesa?**

-**¡Por supuesto!**

Así por fin, el trio de amigos partió por la tarde evidentemente emocionados, era su primera misión oficial como pareja, y que mejor lugar para realizarla que el lugar de su primer encuentro, sin embargo, ninguno de los tres se imaginaba que era lo que iba a pasar en aquel puerto, de haber sido el caso, probablemente la maga estelar hubiese rechazado de inmediato la petición.

* * *

_Gracias todos por esperar tanto, ahora si, prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, pero antes, saludos lectores y gente de todo el mundo, y gracias _**_Natsu121 _**_y _**_Josseline Meja _**_por sus comentarios, los hice esperar mucho..._

_Ahora si, ya vienen proximamente nuevos caps de "Crossing Worlds", y de otras historias, así como algunos otros crossovers, algunos un poco random... no puedo adelantar nada... pero se de muy buena fuente que cierta banda de chicas podría aparecer pronto en el gremio... así como una que otra diosa... ok, no más preguntas XD._

_Como siempre, gracias si llegaste hasta aqui, no olvides de dejar tu review, cada uno de sus comentarios ayudan a nutrir esta historia._

_Nos vemos a la otra, como siempre, su tipo más o menos favorito, SaekoV10._

_Just NaLu!_


End file.
